KairiLaddin
by JJAPrice15
Summary: My Aladdin parody. A girl named Kairi was just a streetrat until she finds a magic lamp, and a warriorlike genie that may change her life forever! R&R, but no flames are acceptable!
1. Cast

Aladdin: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Extra (With Kairi): Winry Rockbell (Full Metal Alchemist), Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee), and Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer)

Jasmine: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Extra (With Sora): Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist), Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) and Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Abu: Shippo (InuYasha)

Extra (With Shippo): Donkey (Shrek), Pikachu (Pokemon) and Sonic (Sonic X)

Sultan: Ykumo (Shinzo) and Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Jafar: Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown)

Iago: Reuben "Experiment 625" (Lilo and Stitch: The Series)

Carpet: Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and Hinata (Naruto)

Genie: JJAPrice15 (Me)

Storyteller: Garfield (Garfield)

People Kairi will meet while running from the gaurds: Aang, Katara and Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Prince: Princess Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Thief: Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Captain of the gaurd: Long Feng (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Gaurds: Solomn Regret, Bowser (Super Mario), Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Sasuke (Naruto), Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist), Kevin 11 (Ben 10) and Zabuza (Naruto)

Rajja: Simba (The Lion King)

Others: Will be shown throughout the fic.

Appa: a buffalo-like creature with white fur, a black belly, six legs, two black horns, and a gray arrow going vertically down the middle his back and the top of his head

Hinata: a twelve year old girl with short raven hair, gray eyes, a gray sweatshirt, short blue pants, and blue footwear.


	2. Chapter 1:Our Story Begins

Hey, guys. JJAPrice15 here! Anyways, this is kinda unexpected, but I decided to do an _Aladdin parody_.

By the way, I own nothing in this story. Especially the cartoon characters and movie, _Aladdin. _And if any of you guys think of suing me by accusing me of robbing DBV, I didn't. He said I could use some elements from his story since he's my best friend. Now, on with the show!

Kairi-Laddin

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

A fat, orange tabby wearing a turban called Garfield rode on a cream colored dog with brown ears and a black spot on his left and right side across a desert. The noble 'stead' was called Odie. As Odie walked across the desert, Garfield sang.

**Garfield: Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan dogs roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**

**When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop an air board and fly  
To another Toonanian night**

**Toonanian nights  
Like Toonanian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways**

**Toonanian nights  
'Neath Toonanian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes**

Garfield dismounted Odie and the stupid dog collapsed, panting heavily.

A girl named Jinmay and a beagle named Snoopy almost passed by. Jinmay and Snoopy stopped when Garfield saw him.

"Ah! Salaam and good evening to ya, worthy friend!" Garfield greeted, "Please. Please, Come closer."

Jinmay came a yard closer while Snoopy came right into Garfield 's face.

"Uh- too close. A little too close." Garfield pointed out.

"Oops. Sorry." Snoopy apologized as backed away a foot from Garfield.

"There. Welcome to Cartoonia. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the Nile river, on sale today, come on down!"

As Garfield said this, he got a stand out with a few items.

"Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes!" Garfield said as he got a contraption out, "Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries."

"It will not break!" Garfield continued as he tapped it on the counter, "Will not—"

The contraption then fell apart as Garfield said, "It broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!"

Garfield then pulled out a Tupperware; "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

He pried the Tupperware open a bit and he blew a raspberry.

"Ah, still good." Garfield said.

Jinmay and Snoopy looked at each other with unimpressed faces and then walked off.

"Wait! Don't go!" Garfield exclaimed, and Jinmay and Snoopy stopped where they were.

"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." Garfield said, "I think you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

Garfield then pulled what looked like a golden teapot out of his own pants pocket and showed it to Snoopy, who then looked oddly at Garfield.

"What's so special about it?" Jinmay asked irritably, "It's just a stupid teapot."

"Actually, it's a magic lamp. So don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." Garfield explained.

"So it's an old oil lamp! Big deal!" Jinmay said, still unimpressed, "Come on, Snoopy."

Snoopy nodded in agreement and he and Jinmay began to walk off again, but Garfield stopped them yet again.

"This is no ordinary lamp!" Garfield exclaimed, and he explained, "It once changed the course of a young girl's life. A girl who, like this lamp, was more than what she seemed. A diamond in the rough."

Jinmay and Snoopy then got interested looks on their face and they sat in front of Garfield, and wanted to listen to what Garfield had in store for them.

"So you would like to hear the tale?" Garfield asked, and Jinmay nodded in response, "Okay."

He then poured some shiny dust into the palm of his own hand and he threw the dust up into the sky, where it formed a starry nightscape.

Garfield then began, "It begins on a dark night, where a dark woman waits, with a dark purpose."

-------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime in a desert. A tall figure was getting impatient. She was a woman with long red hair, green eyes, a black dress with witch-like sleeves, and a purple sash around her waist, bare feet, and tanned skin. She was the haylin witch, Wuya

Oh her shoulder was a koala-like creature that looks exactly like a koala, except with yellow fur. He was Reuben (A.K.A Experiment 625)

Then, A Bat-like humanoid came to them. She appeared to be a large bat of some kind with skin tones around her body and mouth but white fur covered her head. She had large pointy ears and blue eye shadow on her eyelids. On her back were bat wings that were folded angelic style. She wore black tights with a large pink heart shape that covered her breasts and she also wore pink and white gloves and boots. She was none other than Rouge the Bat. When she finally was in front of Wuya, she stopped.

"You are late, Rouge." Wuya said.

Rouge then said, "A thousand apologies, Lady Wuya."

Wuya asked, "You have it, then?"

"I had to persuade ol' Knuckles, back there, but I got it." Rouge said, getting half of a medallion out of her bag.

Wuya reached out for it, but Rouge took it back.

"Uh-uh-uh! The treasure." Rouge said.

"Hand it over!" Reuben snapped as he used a fishing hook to snatch the half medallion, hurting Rouge's hand.

"OW!" Rouge yelled as she clenched her hurt hand with his other hand.

Reuben's fishing hook flew to Wuya handed the half medallion to her.

"Trust me, my bat friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Wuya said.

"What she said." Reuben said.

Wuya then took out the second half of the medallion and put the two halves of the medallion together, and then, the medallion flew from her hands off into the desert.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Wuya shouted. She then rode her horse, with Reuben holding on to her shoulder, while Rouge flew after them.

The three started following the glowing speck of light.

"Faster!" Wuya shouted.

The three chased the medallion, until it reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. But then, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching." Wuya said, amazed, "The cave of wonders."

"Wow!" Reuben said, looking at the cave in amazement.

"My god!" Rouge exclaimed.

Wuya then turned towards Rouge and held her by the neck.

"Now, remember:" Wuya explained, "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine."

She then lets go of Rouge, who then turned towards the cave and chuckled fiendishly as she walked towards the cave.

Reuben then whispered to Wuya, "Geez! Where'd you dig this bozo up?"

"Shh." Wuya said.

They turned back towards Rouge, who was about to enter, but she was blown away by the cave's roar. Literally.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave demanded.

"It- it is I, Rouge." Titan said, "A humble thief."

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave explained.

Rouge turned towards Wuya and shrugged.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Wuya said impatiently.

Rouge nodded.

She then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted his foot down, and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Relieved, Rouge began her trek again. Then another roar came. Rouge turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The voice of the cave said.

Wuya and Reuben dusted themselves off, and Reuben was really ticked off.

"I can't believe it!" Reuben shouted in an aggravated mood, "I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get ahold of that stupid lamp, and summon the great warrior! Just forget it!"

He then pulled some of his fur off from his fur as he continued, "Look at this. Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

Reuben then handed the two halves of the medallion to Wuya, who said, "Patience, Reuben, patience. That fool Rouge was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Reuben yelled, being extremely sarcastic, "That's an incredi- I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! What're we gonna do?.! We got a big problem here! A big-"

He got cut off when Wuya covered his mouth and said, "Yes, Reuben. Only one may enter. We must find this one... this... diamond in the rough."

(Well, that's chapter one. Next chapter, you'll see who is playing Aladdin and Abu. Until then, review away. But no flames are allowed.)


	3. Chapter 2:One Jump Ahead

Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead

Meanwhile, in Cartoonia, it was daytime, and on the roof of a building, a fifteen-year-old girl, who had auburn hair and blue eyes, ran to the edge of the roof. She wore white shirt and purple pants with a pink sleeveless dress over it, a pink bandana around her neck, a pair of goggles, a black belt around her waist and white shoes. That girl was none other than Kairi, but she was referred to as street rat by almost everyone but her friends. When Kairi stopped at the edge of the roof, she nearly dropped the bread, but caught it.

"Stop Thief!" A voice yelled to her.

Kairi was as always being pursued by three guards, the first one was the captain, he was an Asian man with long black hair in a braid, light blue eyes, a thin black mustache, a black robe with dark green sleeves and hints of viridian, and black shoes. His name was Long Feng. The second guard was a crimson human-like reploid. He wore a crimson cape over dark red armor with a black suit underneath, and had red eyes and green hair coming out of his dark red helmet. He was Solomn Regret. The third guard was a thirteen-year-old boy and has black hair, and wore a blue shirt, white shorts, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Sasuke Uchiha (Who the voice came from).

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Long Feng said angrily, getting out his sword.

Kairi looked down over the edge, and at the loaf of bread that she held.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Kairi asked sarcastically, and she shrugged and said, "Oh, well."

She jumped off, and activated Extreme Gear (A/N: From Sonic Riders) from her watch. She then landed on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. She skied down them on her extreme gear, scattering bits and pieces of clothing on her as she descended. Finally, she was nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman named Muriel Bagge yelled out, reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Kairi slammed flat into the shutters and fell to the street. Luckily, her fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. She pulled off the top layer of clothes and looked down at the bread that she caught, and called her extreme gear to her watch, when...

"There she is!" Solomn yelled from the top of the building as he, Sasuke, and Long Feng looked down.

"You won't get away so easy!" Sasuke yelled.

"You think _that_ was easy?" Kairi asked ironically as she smiled.

She then heard three voices laughing, and Kairi looked right and saw Aang, Katara and Sokka laughing.

Kairi smiled sheepishly, but looked right when she heard Long Feng say, "You two, over that way. And you, follow me. We'll find her."

Kairi then wrapped the sheet around herself as he went over to Aang, Katara and Sokka , and greeted, "Morning, guys."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Kairi?" Katara asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, didn't you know what will happen if Long Feng ever caught you?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, HE'LL HAVE YOUR HIDE!!!!!" Sokka panicked.

"Ha ha. Trouble?" The girl said, "No way. Long Feng will never have my hide. And besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

She didn't pay attention to the others, who had the 'uh-oh' looks on their faces when they saw Long Feng behind Kairi, and the three ran off.

Long Feng then grabbed Kairi by the shirt and held her up. Kairi's disguise then fell off.

"Gotcha!" Long Feng said.

"I'm in trouble!" Kairi said in a worried tone.

"And this time-" Long Feng began, but got his sentence cut short when a sheet was pulled over his head, dropping Kairi, but luckily, Kairi landed on her feet.

The person who tied the sheet on Long Feng's head was a fox demon child with brown hair, green eyes and a blue ribbon that tied his hair to a ponytail. He wore a blue shirt with pedals on it, a fur vest over his shirt, and blue samurai pants. He was none other than Shippo. Shippo than landed in front of Kairi.

"Perfect timing, Shippo! As usual." Kairi smiled.

Shippo smiled, "Hey, don't mention it."

Long Feng then removes the sheet and prepares to attack Kairi and Shippo.

"I'll deal with you two myself!" Long Feng yelled angrily.

"Excuse me?" A young voice yelled from behind Long Feng.

"First, you gotta go through us!" A teen voice yelled from behind him

Long Feng then turned to see 2 figures. One was a yellow mouse-like pokémon named Pikachu. The other was a blue hedgehog about sixteen-years-old years old. He wore white gloves and red shoes. That was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Long Feng suddenly made an evil smile as he saw Pikachu and Sonic, and said, "With pleasure." He then charged at them both.

"Sonic! Pikachu! Look out!" Kairi called to Sonic and Pikachu.

As Long Feng charged at Sonic and Pikachu, the blue hedgehog just snapped his fingers, making a gray Donkey appear in Long Feng's path. He was known as Donkey, the noble steed.

Donkey suddenly kicked Long Feng in the face with his back hooves, making him fall hard on his back, struggling to get up. Donkey, Pikachu and Sonic couldn't help but laugh at his humiliation.

"Oh yeah! That's called Guard-Tipping! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Donkey said, with Pikachu and Sonic laughing to that. (A/N: That's a reference to Barnyard.)

Kairi and Shippo got up and smiled at the three. "Good you three are on our side." She said with a smile.

"Well nobody messes with my buddies!" Donkey said in excitement.

Sonic said, "Guys! Long Feng's getting up!"

"Aw man! We're done for! We'll have our heads chopped off!" Pikachu said in worry.

"Oh, that is nasty!" Donkey said, disgusted by Pikachu's comment. (A/N: That's from Shrek 2)

"You guys just head back with the others. Shippo and I will catch up." Kairi said to Sonic, Pikachu and Donkey. Then the three ran off. The she turned to Shippo and said, "Come on! Let's get outta here!" Shippo then jumped on to Kairi's shoulder.

They then bumped into Solomn as Kairi began to sing and Solomn swung his sword at the two.

Kairi: _**Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline**_

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

(Shippo blew a raspberry at Solomn as Kairi pulled the flamer's pants down. Solomn swung his sword at Shippo, who dodged the attack, causing the barrel of fish to break.)

_**I steal only what I can't afford**_

"That's everything!" Kairi said as she and Shippo ran off again, and Solomn followed them, not before he pulled a fish over his lower body, using it as pants.

_**One jump ahead of the lawmen**_

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**_

Kairi and Shippo scampered up a pile of barrels, and then kicked a barrel down on top of a guard named Roy Mustang, falling on all the other guards (Axel, Kevin 11, Bowser, and Zabuza.

Guards (one at a time): _**Riffraff! **_

_**Street rat!**_

_**Scoundrel!**_

_**Take that!**_

(They threw a few fruits up at Kairi and Shippo.)

Kairi: _**Just a little snack, guys**_

(The guards then shook the platform back and fro trying to knock Kairi and Shippo off.)

Guards: _**Rip her open, take it back guys!**_

Kairi: _**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

(Kairi jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Shippo's hands like an acrobat.)

_**You're one of my only friends, Shippo!**_

The pair swung into a harem with a lot of boys.)

"Who?" The men asked and they sang.

Men: _**Oh, it's sad Kairi's hit the bottom**_

_**She's become a one-kid rise in crime**_

(Unknowing to anyone, Shippo stuffed a plate full of fruit his mouth full like a chipmunk. Kairi then bumped into The Nanny (A/N: From The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy).)

The Nanny: _**I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!**_

Kairi: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

(Jaden smiled and playfully pushes Kairi out the window. Then the guards ran past a man named Armsrong, who was flexing his muscles all around, not knowing Kairi was behind him copying his moves.)

_**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**_

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

(The crowd gasped as Kairi messed up.)

_**Next time I'll use a nom de plume**_

(Kairi took off running again.)

"There she is!" Long Feng shouted.

Kairi and Shippo ran off again, but this time, they ran through a flock of sheep.

Kairi: _**One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**_

During the chase, Kairi and Shippo were chased by Long Feng's men through a bunch of sheep and jumped over Scoutmaster Lumpus sitting on a bed of nails. Long Feng's men jumped over too but Bowser accidentally landed on Lumpus making him scream. Later, Shippo is wearing jewelry while admiring himself in a mirror. An angry shopkeeper named Cornello (from _Fullmetal Alchemist_) discovered him.

Cornello: _**Stop, thief!**_

Dr. Crowler: _**Vandal!**_

"Shippo!" Kairi scolded, picking Shippo up and running off.

Tsunade: _**Scandal!**_

Now, Kairi was cornered by the guards in front of a door.

Kairi: _**Let's not be too hasty**_

(The door opened and a guy with a yellow afro named Bobobo came out, and held Kairi.)

Bobobo: _**Still I think she's RATHER tasty**_

(Kairi then made an expression as if she was going to puke, and she tumbled away, then put her arm around Long Feng, acting like they were all chums.)

Kairi: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Otherwise we'd get along!**_

"WRONG!" The guards shouted.

They all then jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they realized that Kairi and Shippo were not there. The two were sneaking away in barrels.

"There they are!" Long Feng shouted, and Kairi and Shippo ran off.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hopped up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Kairi then ran off while Shippo stayed behind and snatched a sword from a sword swallower, being careful not to hurt him.

Shippo then advanced slowly towards the guards with his weapons brandished while the guards, especially Bowser, cowered in fear.

"He's got a sword!" Bowser exclaimed.

"You idiot--we've ALL got swords!" Long Feng snapped as he and the other guards got their swords out.

Shippo smiled stupidly, and set the sword down gently, then ran back towards Kairi. Once again, Kairi and Shippo found themselves surrounded, with guards coming from left and right.

Kairi and Shippo then jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done on the street, as the guards all crashed into each other.

Kairi: _**One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**_

Crowd: _**Vandal!**_

Kairi: _**One hop ahead of the hump!**_

Crowd: _**Street rat!**_

Kairi: _**One trick ahead of disaster**_

Crowd: _**Scoundrel!**_

Kairi:_** They're quick--but we're much faster**_

Crowd: _**Take that!**_

(The guards chased Kairi and Shippo up a staircase into a room. Kairi then grabbed a carpet.)

Kairi: _**Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish me happy landin'**_

_**All I gotta do is jump!**_

The next thing Kairi and Shippo did was jump out the window and sit on the carpet. The guards followed them out the window, but they just fell out the window. Luckily, they landed in a soft pile. Unfortunately, the guards landed in a pile with the sign "Raj's Discount Fertilizer."

Meanwhile, Three girls waited with Sonic, Pikachu and Donkey. The first girl was a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. She was the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee.

The second girl was a sixteen-year-old girl with long blond hair, which was pulled pack in a long ponytail. She wore a white tank top, brown shorts and blue shoes. She was Winry Rockbell.

The third girl was a thirteen-year-old girl with brown hair braided on the side and blue eyes. She wore a teal undershirt, jacket with emblems, 2-toned skirt, royal blue socks, white keds (pained blue), and spats with blue enamel on buttons. She was Misaki Suzuhara. Misaki also seemed to be holding a pair of binoculars.

Kairi and Shippo used the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. The group then high-fived each other after they landed safely on the ground.

"Good work, Shippo!" said Kairi as she high-fived her little friend.

"Nah. It was nothing." Shippo exclaimed back to Kairi.

"Yo, Kairi!" called Donkey as he and the others came over. 

"Hey Kairi! We're glad you made it." Misaki said with a smirk. 

"Yeah. For a while, we thought Long Feng and his goons have caught ya." added June. 

Kairi laughed. "No way! That moron and his troops would never catch me in a million years! But enough about that, did you guys..."

"Yep! Stole it and got away with it!" Winry said proudly as she, June, and Misaki takes out the food they have stolen.

"And now, gang, we feast! All right!" Kairi smiled as she, Winry, June, and Misaki split up the food and gave it to Shippo, Pikachu, Sonic and Donkey keeping some for themselves.

"Oooh, Mexican food! My favorite!" Donkey said in excitement.

"Well, let's not sit here with our stomachs growling." Pikachu said, looking at the food.

"Everyone dig in." Sonic added.

"Don't mind if I do, Sonic." Donkey replied.

(A/N: That's also from Shrek 2)

Before Ash could eat into his meal, he sees three kids nearby digging through trashcans. Their names are Dash Parr, Haley Long and Nina Tucker.

"Oh, man. there is no food in here." Dash said.

Haley turned and got scared upon noticing that Kairi is staring at them. The other kids sees this and backed away nervously. 

Kairi sighs and looked at the others. Shippo, Pikachu, Sonic and Donkey looked at Kairi, frown, and eat their food. As she looked at the others, she sighed, got up, and comes over to the kids with her food.

"Um, what are you gonna do to us, miss?" Dash asked nervously.

"Here. Go on, take these." Kairi said, holding her food out to the kids.

"You're really giving this to us?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded, "You kids need these than I do. Besides, I've been in more difficult situations."

"Thanks, miss." Nina smiled.

"You're welcome." Kairi said with a smile.

Smiling, the kids take Kairi's offering. Smiling at her good deed, Kairi walked back. Winry, June, and Misaki looked on and thought about this.

"Uh, I'm done now." said Misaki with a shrug as she got up and goes over to give the kids her meal. 

"Me too." agreed Winry as she comes over. 

"What the heck. I ate earlier." said June with a shrug as she did what her friends as done. 

As the girls came over, Shippo, Pikachu, Sonic and Donkey looked guilty about their selfishness that they could barely swallow their food.

"Should we do it?" Pikachu asked Sonic, Shippo and Donkey. 

"Oh why not? No need for them to do hungry." Sonic said with a smile as he, Shippo, Donkey, and Pikachu came over and offered their meals to the kids.

"Hey, take it." Shippo offered.

The kids take the meal. With a smile, Nina petted Pikachu and Shippo by the head, while Haley petted Sonic in the head and Dash petted Donkey in the head. 

"Yeah, this is nice." said Donkey happily. 

"It's nice to know that we're willing to go hungry to help others out." agreed Sonic. 

"Yep, you said it." said Pikachu happily as he got petted by Nina. A fanfare sounds.

"Huh?" Shippo said.

He then saw Kairi, Winry, June and Misaki walking into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Shippo got onto Kairi's shoulder while Pikachu, Sonic and Donkey standing in front of the crowd, and Kairi looked over the crowd. She then saw she's a sixteen year old girl with black hair tied back in a bun, golden eyes, a red shirt, gray pants, red boots and a red cape. Her name was Princess Azula. She was riding on a horse.

"Princess Azula is on her way to the palace, I suppose." A girl named Sakura Haruno assumed.

"Another suitor for the prince." A girl named Terra said, rolling her eyes.

"He will most likely reject her like all the others." Sonic said with a smirk.

"If we're lucky," Pikachu scoffed.

When Kairi looked back at the street, she then gasped when she saw Dash and Nina running towards Princess Azula's horse.

"Dash, Nina, no!" Haley shouted, running after Dash and Nina, but it was too late. Dash and Nina startled Azula's horse.

"Out of my way, you snot-nosed brats!" Azula snapped, about to slice them with her sword.

Then, without warning, Kairi came in and blocked Azula's sword with her keyblade, Oathkeeper.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Kairi told her.

"Oh, yeah?" Azula growled, "I'll teach you some manners!"

The royal princess then jumped off her horse, and used her lightning style firebending to hit Kairi into a mud puddle. The girl then sat up in disgust. The crowd laughed at her. Shippo, Sonic, Pikachu, Donkey, Misaki, June and Winry then helped Kairi up, and the girl looked back at Azula with a smirk.

"Look at that, Shippo. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Kairi snapped while glaring at Azula. Sonic, Pikachu, Donkey, Misaki, June and Winry started laughing at Azula for that.

Azula stopped, and turned to look back at Kairi with a scowl.

"Ha! You are a worthless street rat." Azula told her as Kairi's smirk faded, "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Kairi was so red with anger, his red face could be mistaken for a tomato. She then rushed towards Azula with her keyblade ready, but the palace doors slammed shut in Kairi's face. She then looked up at the doors with a frown as Shippo walked up next to her.

"I'm not worthless." Kairi said unhappily, "And I _don't_ have fleas."

Kairi then sighed sadly, "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

"You're gonna regret going in there, Azula." Sonic smirked as he looked back at the palace, "You'll be in trouble." Then, he caught up to Kairi and the others.

As the eight walked home, the sun had set as Kairi looked up at the starry sky. With a sigh, she began to sing.

Kairi: _**Riffraff, street rat.**_

_**I don't buy that.**_

_**If only they'd look closer**_

(Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Pikachu, Sonic and Donkey then came into a little room in a building with the view.)

_**Would they see a poor girl? No siree.**_

(Shippo, Pikachu and Donkey then got into their little beds, and pulled the covers over themselves while Winry, June, Misaki, and Sonic got their sleeping bags ready and went to sleep.)

_**They'd find out, there's so much more to me.**_

Kairi then tucked Shippo in for the night. She then pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Shippo, things are gonna change." Kairi smiled, looking at the palace, "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

Kairi then laid down and fell asleep, feeling better, and in high hopes of her dreams.

(Well, that's chapter 2. How was that? Anyways, review away, but no flames are allowed.)


	4. Chapter 3:Sora's Desires

Hi, guys. It's me again, with chapter 3 of _Kairi-Laddin._ In this chapter, you'll see who plays Raja, the Sultan, and of course, Jasmine.

Chapter 3: Sora's Desire

The next morning, at the palace of Cartoonia, the back doors slammed open, and an angry Azula stormed into the room, grumbling, "Well, I've never been so insulted in all my life!"

She then stormed past two people. One was a human who looked to be a teenager but seemed much older. He wore sandals, Black tank top, gold jewelry, white pants and a purple cape, he also wore an upside down pyramid with the Anubis Eye symbol around his neck, and had yellow, red, and black spiked hair. The other was a seventeen-year-old girl with light brown and blue eyes. She wore a light green shirt with a brown long-sleeve shirt under it, blue belt under her waist, white pants and blue shoes. They were the king and queen of Cartoonia, Pharaoh Atem and Yakumo Tatsuro.

"Princess Azula, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Atem asked with concern.

"Good luck marrying him off!" Azula snapped, storming out of the room. Both Atem and Yakumo spotted that both of Azula's sleeves was missing, or torn off, along with a piece of her cape.

"Not again." Atem groaned.

Yakumo then sighs and said, "Sora."

With that, Atem and Yakumo headed for the courtyard.

"Sora! Sora!" Yakumo called, as she and Atem went into the courtyard. Then they noticed a young man and his three friends. The first boy was a well-built fifteen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair, blue eyes, big yellow and black shoes, a crown necklace, black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved zip-up sweatshirt with a hood, grey shoulder guards, a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets, a black belt, black pants and two yellow-intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. This was Atem and Yakumo's son, Prince Sora.

The second kid a young 15-year-old boy with blond hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a brown cloak over a dark brown vest and a white long-sleeved t-shirt, and dark brown matching pants with black boots. This was Edward Elric, sometimes known as "The Full Metal Alchemist".

The third kid was a fourteen-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval-shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He was Danny Fenton, A.K.A the legendary Haffa, Danny Phantom.

The final boy was a twelve-year-old boy. He has blond spiky hair, and he wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sora!" Yakumo exclaimed, and she and Atem walked towards him until a lion with brownish gold fur, and brown mane snared at them. He was Sora's pet, Simba. In his mouth was what looked like a red cloth.

"Oh confound it Simba!" Atem scolded as he pulled the cloth out of his mouth, as Yakumo took the cloth out of Atem's hand and looked at it, she realized it was the torn off piece of Azula's cape.

"So this is why Princess Azula stormed out." Yakumo scolded about that cloth being actually the missing piece of Azula's cape.

"Oh come on, Mom. Simba was just playing with her." Sora smiled to his parents, then turned to Simba, "Weren't you, Simba? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Princess Azula, weren't you?"

Sora laughed with Simba, Naruto, Danny and Ed, and he looked up to see Atem giving him an intent look, while Yakumo gave him a worried one. Sora then clears his throat, and stood up.

"Son, you must stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." Atem said as he and Yakumo followed Sora to the birdcage.

Yakumo then reminded Sora in concern, "The law says you…"

"…must be married to a princess…" Sora, Atem and Yakumo said together.

"By your next birthday." Atem finished.

"The law is wrong, Dad." Sora said to his parents with a sigh.

"You only got three more days left." Yakumo told Sora in concern.

"Queen Yakumo, you know Sora doesn't want to be forced into this." Danny said with a frown.

Sora agreed with Danny and said, "Yeah, if I do marry, I want it to be for love."

Yakumo sighs, takes the dove from Sora, and puts it back into the cage. "Sora, it isn't just the law. I may be your guardian but your father and I won't be around forever."

Atem agreed as Yakumo closed the birdcage, and said, "Yes, We just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for."

"You got to understand. Sora never did anything by his own before." Ed explained. 

Sora agrees as he goes back to the fountain and swirls around in the water, petting the fish. "He's right. I don't even have any real friends." 

"Hey!" protested the boys while Simba, who were sleeping, looked up and growled in annoyance. 

"Except you guys," Sora said smiling. Upon hearing that, Simba smiled and goes back to sleep.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls!" Sora concluded.

"But Sora, you're a prince." Yakumo said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah? Then maybe I don't want to BE a prince anymore!" Sora snapped, slapping at the water.

Atem then grunted in frustration, and began to storm back inside, until he looked back, and snapped, "Lord forbid you should have any children!"

He then stormed back inside, with Yakumo following him, as Sora, Ed, Danny, Naruto and Simba watched them, and Simba had a confused look. Then, Sora thought for a minute, and ran back over to the birdcage, and opened it, freeing all the birds inside as Sora looked on.

"Sora, you aren't the only one who has to deal with your parents' law." Danny said as he, Ed, and Naruto walked up. 

"Yeah. They won't let us date any girl besides rich ones!" Ed agreed.

"For once, I want to meet the girl of my dreams, someone who likes me for who I am, not because we're your friends." Naruto sighs sadly. 

"Same here, same here," Sora said sadly.

Meanwhile, inside, Atem and Yakumo paced back and forth past a model on the city of Cartoonia. With them are their loyal servants. The first servant was a girl about fourteen years old was hanging the time of her life as she lets the wind blow into her face. She had long pink hair, pink eyes, and two hairpuffs along with a flower on her head. She wore a yellow and orange patterned dress, along with a white belt and white boots. She was Ami Onuki, the court wizard.

The second servant was a well-built teenage boy about fourteen-years-old wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. He was Ami's boyfriend and the captain of his own division of the gaurd, Ash Ketchum.

The third servant was a seven-year-old girl with pink eyes and red hair. She wore a pink dress that had a black stripe going around the middle, along with a red bow on her head and she also wore white socks and black ballet shoes. She was Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls, Ami's Co-Court Wizard.

The fourth servant was a nine-year-old boy said in a funny accent. He had red hair and glasses. He wore a white lab coat, purple gloves, black pants and black boots. He was the boy genius and Blossom's boyfriend, Dexter, Royal Chronicler.

The other servants are Dexter's teacher, Professor Genius, Blossom's sisters, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell, Ash's Co-captain, Mushra, The kingdom's cook, Kutal, and Ash's soldiers, Sago, Riku, Koga and Chazz Priceton.

(A/N: Just to break the confusion, Professor Genius is from Little Nemo, Mushra, Kutal and Sago are also from Shinzo, because of Yakumo, and Chazz is from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

"Geez, that's the third time this week!" Mushra snapped after knowing about Sora's refusal to Azula.

"Yes, I don't know where he gets it from." Atem said, agreeing with Mushra's comment.

"Yes, even I wasn't so picky." Yakumo said, agreeing with the both of them.

"Good thing you splitted the guard division into 2 with Long Feng having his devision and me having mine." Ash said confidently.

"Please. The king and queen did that not only because of that, but because Long Feng hates you." Professor Genius reminded Ash.

Atem and Yakumo then walked over to their city model, and spun the sun/moon sphere until they saw a shadow, and Ash and the other servants stepped away and ready to attack in startle, making Atem and Yakumo turn the shadow's direction; only to see that it was Wuya and Reuben.

"Oh! Wuya." Yakumo said, relaxed, "My most trusted adviser."

"We are in desperate need of your wisdom." Atem added.

Wuya then bowed, "My job is but to serve you, your majesties."

"It is suitor business. Sora refuses to choose a wife. Atem and I are at our wit's-end." Yakumo explained.

"Yep! Wit's end!" Reuben agreed.

"Oh, ha ha. Have a some leaves, yellow koala!" Kutal smiled, getting some leaves out.

Reuben looked terrified. Then Kutal stuffed it into Reuben's mouth. Reuben grimaced as he tried to eat it, but his skin turned green from the disgusting taste. Wuya, Yakumo and Atem both laughed.

"Your chef certainly has a way with dumb animals." Wuya smiled.

Reuben was really offended by that remark, making him glare at Wuya.

"Servants, you may leave now. Wuya, Atem and I need time alone." Yakumo told her servants, who nodded "yes" and left completely.

"Now then, perhaps I can find a solution to this "little" problem." Wuya said to Yakumo and Atem.

"If anyone can help, it's you." Atem said.

"But, it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Wuya pointed out.

"Uh, my ring?" Yakumo asked nervously, looking at the ring on her own finger, "But it's been in the family for years."

"It is necessary to find the prince a suitor." Wuya said. She then got out a scepter with a green crystal ball on it (A/N: Maleficent's scepter if you don't know.), and aimed it at Atem and Yakumo, and the crystal ball made a hypnotizing sign, and Both Atem and Yakumo have a hypnotized look in their eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be...fine." Atem said as if in a trance.

"The diamond." Wuya gestured.

"Here, Wuya. Whatever you need will… be… fine." Yakumo said as she removed her ring and handed it to Wuya.

"You are most gracious, my liege." Wuya praised, "Now you and your lover run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good." Yakumo smiled, although she and Atem were still hypnotized and they walked back over to their city model.

Wuya and Reuben then left the room. When they were out of the room, Reuben spat out his leaves, feeling like he almost threw up.

"I can't take it anymore!" Reuben snapped, "If I gotta choke down on one more of those yucky, disgusting leaves...Bam! Whack!"

Wuya pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Calm yourself, Reuben." Wuya said.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Reuben continued.

"Soon, I will be the ruler of this land, not those pesky twits." Wuya smiled fiendishly.

"And then, I'll stuff the leaves down their chef's throat. Ha ha!" Reuben exclaimed, smiling evilly at the thought of it.

The pair then passed through a door and slammed it shut.

Later at night, in the garden, four figures are running wearing cloaks. They reached a palace wall and begin to climb it. The first three figures made it over the wall. Before the last one could, this figure felt a tug at her cloak. The figure turned and sees Simba sad as he tugged his cloak sadly. That figure is actually Sora.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Simba." said Sora sadly as he pets the lion. "But I can't stay here and have my decisions made for me and neither do Danny, Ed, and Naruto. I'm gonna miss you."

"Hey, Sora! You coming or what?" called Danny.

Petting Simba for what maybe the last time, Sora begins to climb up the wall again. The sad lion helped him up. As he reached the top, Sora looked down to see Simba whimpering sadly. 

"Goodbye." said Sora as he and his friends disappeared over the wall. Simba lays down, looking sadly at the wall Sora has went over, knowing the four might never return.

(That's chapter 3. How was that? Stay tuned for chapter 4! But for now, review away, but don't send flames.)


	5. Chapter 4:Four different ways

Chapter 4: Four different ways

The next day, in the marketplace, Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Pikachu, Sonic and Donkey were on top of the awning of a fruit stand, which had the title 'Pandabubba's Melon Stand'.

"Okay, this is it. Let's get those melons." Winry said while tying Pikachu to Donkey.

"Yeah. Ready, Donkey?" June asked Donkey, while tying Sonic to him.

"Yep. I'm ready! I'll hold them with the rope tied to me." Donkey answered.

"Good." Kairi said with a smirk, then turns to Shippo, who is with Pikachu and Sonic. You know what to do Shippo?"

"Of course I do. So do Sonic and Pikachu." Shippo said with a nod.

"Ready, GO!" Kairi said, signaling Shippo, Pikachu and Sonic to dip over the edge. Once there they looked at the proprietor, Pandabubba.

"Try this! Your taste buds will dance and sing!" Pandabubba commentated in his accent to the people that passed by.

Then, Shippo, Pikachu and Sonic all grabbed a melon each from behind and hanged there. Shippo then chuckled, getting Pandabubba 's attention.

"What the-? Hey! Put that down!" Pandabubba scolded.

"Never!" Shippo replied happily to Pandabubba.

"Make us, ugly!" Pikachu said to Pandabubba, and Sonic just provoked him, making Pandabubba's skin turn red with anger.

"Why you!" Pandabubba snapped as he went into a temper tantrum, "GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU ACURSED FILTHY ANIMALS!!!"

Unknown to him, six hands grabbed two melons Pandabubba was holding, plus two more, and disappeared with them. The overweight man with buns that looked like a panda's won the war and pulled back the melon. He then went back to the front, and put the melon that he held on top of the stack where the other melons were. He looked confused, and looked back at Shippo, Pikachu and Sonic.

"Bye bye!" Shippo smiled before he zinged back up onto the roof.

"See ya." Sonic and Sonic both smirked before Shippo pulled them up.

On the roof, Kairi cuts the melons in equal pieces and gave one piece to Shippo, saying, "Nice going, Shippo. Breakfast is served."

Meanwhile in the crowd, Sora, Danny, Ed, and Naruto, still disguised, are looking around. As they do, shopkeepers called out to them.

"Pot! Get a pot here! No finer pot in brass or silver!" called out a shopkeeper named Grim

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Suger dates and pistachios!" called out a shopkeeper named Willy Wonka.

"Would the boys like a medallion? A nice medallion for a nice boy or two." called a shopkeeper named Ty Lee.

"Fish! Fresh fish!" boomed a shopkeeper named Don Karnage. "We caught 'em, you buy 'em!" 

"Uh, no thanks." said Sora as he and the other boys stepped back. But they accidentally bumped into a fire eater named Zhao, causing him to eat his fire. 

"Oh, we are so sorry!" apologize Naruto. 

Zhao belched and spits out flames, disgusting the girls and making their hoods falled down at the same time.

At the awning nearby, Kairi, June, Winry, and Misaki suddenly see the four boys and looked at them funny. They smiled widely as the boys put their hoods back. 

"Again, we are sorry." Ed apologized as he and the others left. 

"Wow." said the four girls at the four boys. Each girl is staring at a particular boy. June is staring at the young Danny Fenton. Winry is staring at the handsome Edward Elric. Misaki is smiling widely while staring at Naruto. But Kairi is mostly staring at the prince himself, Sora.

"Hello? Hello?" said the Pokemon trying to get the girls' attention. 

"Yo, guys! Are you at home?" asked Donkey waving a hoof in front of their hands. 

"Well, what do you know? Our girls are in love with those boys." said Sonic in amusement. 

"Just like you and Amy, and Donkey and Dragon, correct?" asked Shippo with a smirk. 

"Shippo!" said Sonic and Donkey while blushing, thinking about their loves back home.

The boys stop by a fruit stand and sees a small child named Moegi trying to reach for an apple from the stand. Moegi is hungry and the boys know it. 

"Aww, are you hungry?" asked Sora gently. Moegi looked at the boys sadly and nodded. With a smile, Sora takes an apple and gives it to Moegi. "There you go." 

As the boys watched Moegi running over, an angry voice is heard behind them. 

"You better be paying for that!" The boys turn and see an angry shopkeeper named Saix glaring at them. 

"Pay?" gasped Danny alarmed. In their hurry to leave the palace, they forgot to take some money with them. 

"No one steals from my cart!" snapped Saix angrily as he approaches them. 

"Oh, we're sorry. But none of us have money." said Sora nervously. 

"Thieves!" yelled Saix as he grabs each of the boy's hand, especially the one Sora gave Moegi the apple with, and pins it to the stand. 

"Wait! Let us go and we will go to the palace and talked with King Atem!" protested Naruto in fear. 

"You know the penalty is for stealing?" yelled Saix as he takes a sword and gets ready to chop the boys' hands off. 

"No, wait! Please!" begged Ed.

Then, the sword came down, but all of a sudden, four blurs came in, and one of them took out its own sword, and blocked the other one from hitting its mark. The four blurs cleared up to reveal that they were Kairi, Winry, June and Misaki.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you so much, sir, for finding them!" said Winry with a smile. 

Kairi turned to the boys and begins scolding them. 

"We were looking for you four!" scolded Kairi annoyed. 

"Uh thanks, but what are you four doing?" asked Sora with a frown. 

"Just play along." whispered June. 

"You know these boys?" asked Saix with a frown. 

"Sadly yes. These are our Brothers. It is sad to say but they're crazy." said Misaki making a crazy sign much to the boys' annoyance. 

"They claimed to know King Atem!" 

"Oh please!" laughed Kairi. The other girls laughed as Kairi points to Shippo picking someone's pocket. "They think that fox demon child is King Atem." 

"Say what?" asked Shippo in confusion. 

The boys suddenly realized what the girls are suggesting and then they kneel to Shippo.

"Oh great King Atem. How may we serve you?" asked Sora as he and the boys bowed to him. 

Shippo looks confused until he sees Sonic, Donkey and Pikachu signaling to play along.

"Well, in that case, you can feed me!" He then pats the boys on the head each. 

Saix looked in a suspicious puzzlement while Kairi picks an apple from the cart.

"Sad, isn't it, but no harm done." said Kairi as he tosses the apple to Saix. 

"Now come on, boys, we're going to see the doctor." said Misaki as she, Kairi, June, and Winry begins to walked off with the boys. 

"Oh, hello, doctor. How are you?" asked Ed, still pretending to be crazy, to a cow. 

"No, not that one!" said Winry to Ed with a hissed. 

"Come on, 'King Atem'." Kairi said to Shippo as the group begins to leave. 

Shippo then makes a bow. "Thank you so much for this moment, people! This is like..."

Suddenly a bunch of stuff, including what he stole from Saix's cart, fell from his vest. "Oops!" 

"What?" yelled Saix as he turns around. 

"Quick! Grab we can get and run!" yelled Sonic as he, Shippo, Donkey, and Pikachu grabs what they could, including the apples and runs after the kids. Saix now realized that he has been tricked. 

"Come back here, you thieves!" yelled Saix uselessly as the laughing group of kids, Kairi holding Sora's hand, June holding Danny 's, Winry holding Ed's, and Misaki holding Naruto's, ran off.

------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 4. How was that? Anyways, review away please. But no flames are allowed.


	6. Chapter 5: Kairi Arrested

Hey, guys! Sorry if I took long with the update, but don't sue please. Now, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Kairi Arrested

Meanwhile, in Wuya's underground lab, the evil witch was at work with a huge contraption that cooked up a lightning storm. The reason, Reuben was running on a treadmill.

"Jeez! With all due respect… your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Reuben complained, almost out of breath. "I mean, I'm hungry! So why the heck am _I_ running on the treadmill when I'm hungry?"

"Save your breath, Reuben! Faster!" Wuya ordered, placing Yakumo's blue diamond ring on the machine.

"Yes, o mighty evil one!" Reuben saluted as he ran faster.

As he did, a lightning bolt hit the diamond ring, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to swirl like magic.

"O sands of time! Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!" The sinister vizier demanded.

The sand in the top of the hourglass revealed the Cave of Wonders. As it fell through in a storm, it created an image. The image melted into an image of Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Pikachu, Donkey and Sonic climbing up a fire escape in Cartoonia, followed by Sora, Ed, Danny and Naruto still in still in disguise.

"Yes, yes! There she is, Reuben!" Wuya said, smiling evilly as she looked at the image Kairi. "My Diamond in the rough!"

"What?! That's HER?! Reuben yelled angrily, letting go. "That's the girl we've waiting for?" Just then, he fell and lay on the treadmill mat as it went spinning around at high speed. He then began bouncing around the room out of control, losing almost all his fur, unnoticed by Wuya.

"Let's have the guards give him an invitation to the palace." Wuya said with a smirk. "Shall we?"

Reuben then went flying into a wall. All of his fur has fallen out.

"Swell." Reuben said with a cough as he fell to the ground.

Wuya cackled her trademark evil laugh as she looked in the hourglass again.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Cartoonia, the sun was setting, and Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Pikachu, Donkey and Sonic climbed to the top, with Sora, Ed, Danny and Naruto following up behind them.

"We're almost there." The pink-clad girl told the brown-spiky-haired boy.

All the boys got to the top, but accidentally trips. Kairi grabs Sora, June grabs Danny, Winry grabs Ed, and Misaki grabs Naruto.

The four boys and girls looked at each other as if in a trance. Then the trance was broken as the boys got out of the hold and blushed. 

"Uh - We wanted to thank you for stopping that jerk." Sora said, referring to earlier that day.

"Forget it." said Kairi smiling as the girls each grabs a pole. 

"So is this your first time here in the marketplace?" Winry asked as the girls uses the pole to get the next building. They turned to the boys, who are still on the previous building and throws the poles to them. 

"Isn't it obvious?" chuckled Ed smiling.

"Well, you boys do stand out like a stray dog." Misaki said with a smile. 

The girls sigh as they stared at the boys, still love-struck. The boys stared back returning the look.

Kairi came to her senses and puts a plank between the building as she said, "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Cartoonia can be."

Suddenly, the boys use the poles to jump over to the next building, surprising the girls. 

"Wow!" Donkey said in amazement. 

"That is impressive." said Pikachu nodding. 

"We learned quickly." Sora joked as he and the other boys tossed the girls the poles.

Kairi then nodded. "Right." She said, unknowingly handing the pole to Shippo, who glared at her with an angry toothy scowl. Kairi said to Sora, "Come on, this way."

The group enters Kairi's house, dodging beams and planks doing so.

"Watch it, be careful." said June helping Danny dodged a beam.

"So you live here?" Sora asked, looking around.

"Yep, me, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Pikachu, Donkey and Sonic." Kairi explained proudly, "We come and go as we please."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, it isn't much." said Kairi as she goes over to the curtains and moved it to reveal the view. "But it got a great view!" 

"That view impresses me every time I see it." Misaki said smiling. 

"Isn't it great or what?" June said smiling. 

Sora groaned as he looks at the palace, then sits down. "Yeah, it's great." 

"Hey, I wondered what it will be like to live there. Have servants and valets and such..." Kairi said with a smile. 

"And people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Ed said with a frown.

"Well, it's better than here." Kairi added, taking an apple each from Shippo, Pikachu, Donkey and Sonic, who were about to eat. The four animals looked annoyed at the four girls.

"We're always scraping for food, and ducking the guards…" June added.

"You are not allowed to make your own choices." said Danny with a groan. 

"Sometime you feel so..." 

"You're just..." 

"Trapped." said the boys and girls at once. They looked at each other and realized what they just said. They blushed, realizing how good they are for each other. Kairi is the first to recover as she grabs another apple that Pikachu was about to eat. 

"So where are you from?" Kairi asked as she rolls the apple down her arm and tossed it to Sora. 

Sora grabs the apple and frowns. "Does it matter? I ran away and I am never going back."

"Really? Why's that?" Kairi asked, taking a bite from her own apple and gave it to Shippo, who was annoyed.

Donkey got a bit hungry then he sees that Sora hasn't bite in his apple yet and sneaks over to it.

Ed sighs sadly as the boys and girls sit next to each other, Kairi sitting next to Sora, June next to Danny, Winry next to Edward, and Misaki next to Naruto. Ed said, "Sora's parents wanted him to marry someone."

"Aw man. That's awful." Misaki said in disbelief. The girls hated when they see someone being forced into someone they don't want to do, especially Sora. 

June noticed that Donkey is about to bite into Sora's apple and yelled out, "Donkey!" 

Donkey yelped and runs off, knocking Shippo down doing so. Shippo got up and jumps onto a higher point, yelling really random stuff.

"What is he saying?" Sora asked puzzled. 

"Uh, he's saying," Kairi said, trying to think of something. Then she smiled and said,

"That's not fair." 

"WHAT?!" Shippo and Pikachu asked confused.

"Oh, really?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah." Kairi said as she nodded.

"And does Shippo have anything else to say?"

"He wishes that there was something we could do to help."

"Yo, these girls are really impressing the boys." said Donkey. 

"Could be." Sonic said with a smile. 

"Oy vey." Pikachu and Shippo said rolling his eyes. 

Danny smiled and said, "Well, you can tell him that that's...sweet." 

The boys and girls looked at each other as if in some sort of trance. Then they leaned forward to each other about to kiss. Suddenly a loud voice interrupts the moment. 

"There you are!" The group turns and is alarmed as they see Long Feng and his men at the entrance of Kairi's place. 

"They're after me!" yelled Kairi and Sora at once. They looked at each other shocked. "They're after you?" 

"Oh no, Sora's parents must have send them!" said Naruto with a groan. 

"Do you boys trust us?" asked Winry. The boys see that the girls are at the edge of Kairi's window holding out their hands. 

"What?" Danny asked. 

"Do you trust us?" 

The girls hesitated, then Sora takes Kairi's hand, Danny takes June's, Ed takes Winry's, and Naruto taking Misaki's hand. 

"Yes." said Sora nodding. 

"Then jump!" yelled the girls at once. 

The boys and girls jumped out the window to escape Long Feng's men. They landed in a big pile of salt below. As they got up, they try to escape only to be blocked off by Long Feng.

"We keep running into each other, don't we Street rat?" Long Feng mocked as he looks at Kairi. 

Suddenly Shippo, Pikachu, Donkey and Sonic came from out of nowhere and attack

Long Feng trying to distract him. The boys and girls tried to leave but Long Feng's men are blocking the only way out. Long Feng angrily grabs Shippo, Pikachu, Donkey and Sonic and throws them into a nearby vase. There is a splashing noise in there. 

"Okay, whose been filling the vases with water?" demands Sonic annoyed. 

Long Feng's men seized Kairi. Kairi is helpless against them. More of Long Feng's men kept June, Winry, and Misaki from helping Kairi. 

"Take her away! She's going to the dungeon!" laughed Long Feng. 

"Let go of me!" yelled Kairi as Long Feng's men begins to take her away. 

"Let her go!" yelled Sora punching Long Feng in the arm. 

"Ooh! Look at this! A _Street Mouse_!" laughed Long Feng as he throws Sora onto the ground, not knowing who he is.

Sora got up angrily as he and the others boys removed their hoods. "Unhand her! By order of the prince!" yelled the young prince.

Long Feng and his men gasped and bowed down, forcing Kairi and the other girls to do so as well.

"Prince Sora!" yelped Long Feng alarmed.

"The Prince?" gasped Kairi as she looks up.

"The prince?" said June surprised. "Then those other boys…"

"Are his friends Danny Fenton, Naruto Uzumaki and Edward Elric?" said Winry surprised.

"Wow. I'm in love with Naruto. Who knew?" said Misaki surprised.

"The prince?" asked Shippo, Pikachu, Donkey and Sonic in unison looking from the vase they are in.

Long Feng, shocked, speaks up. "What are you and your friends doing outside of the palace? And with this street rat and her gang?" 

"Does it matter? He asked you to let her go!" yelled Danny annoyed. 

"So do so now!" agreed Ed and Naruto. 

"Well, I would, but my orders come from Wuya." explained Long Feng as he bowed and as his men take Kairi away. "She tells me to get only her. Why don't you take this up with her?" 

Sora narrowed his eyes angrily and said, "Believe me, I will."

----------------------------------------

Back at the palace, Wuya looked around to see if the coast was clear as she left her lab. She then began to slide the door quietly as a familiar young teenish voice yelled.

"Wuya!" Sora yelled as he storms into the room.

"Oh. Prince Sora." said Wuya surprised as she turns around.

Reuben was on his way through the door as he hummed the song "Why Should I Worry."

Then, Wuya closed it shut, unknowingly pinning the yellow Koala inside the doorframe, forcing him to stop humming.

"Oww! Uh, Wuya! I'm stuck!" Reuben said in a few wheezes.

Wuya did not pay attention to Reuben and continued, hiding the door from view. "Why, hello, Young Prince. How may I be of service to you?"

"Long Feng and his men just took a girl from the market on your orders!" Sora snapped.

"Well, when your parents couldn't do it themselves, they have charged me with keeping peace in the town. Besides, the girl was a criminal." Wuya explained in a lie.

"Oh, yeah, right." Sora said sarcastically. "What was her crime?"

"I can't breathe here! Wuya!" Reuben yelled, still wheezing as his skin went from yellow to ocean blue.

Wuya then thought up a quick lie. "Why, uh, kidnapping the prince and his friends, of course!"

"Wuya, if you could just..." Before Reuben could finished, Wuya kicked the Koala creature right back through the door, closing it all the way. "OWW, THAT HURT!"

"She didn't kidnap us! We ran away!" snapped Sora angrily.

"Oh dear," Wuya said, walking away a bit from Sora in pretend shock.

"How frightfully terrible! Have I but known!"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, puzzled.

Wuya turned and smiled, "Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out. 

"What sentence?" Sora asked concerned for the worst. 

"Death." Sora gasped in horror as Wuya continued, "By beheading." 

"No." said Sora in horror as he sits down. Wuya smiles as she spoke in pretend sympathy putting her hands on him.

"I am truly, deeply sorry, Prince Sora." said Wuya.

"How could you?" Sora whispered angrily at Wuya. Then he got up and ran from the room crying.

Once all was clear, Reuben had reopened the door, came through, closed the door, and breathed in and out and he walked over to Wuya's side. When he got there, he spoke normally.

"So, how did it go?" Reuben asked, interested.

"Oh, I think he took it...rather well." Wuya said, looking in the direction of the door that Sora had left through with an evil grin; same with Reuben.

---------------------------------------

In the courtyard, Sora is by himself crying sadly. The boys and Simba came over; all are feeling bad for him. Simba whimpered sadly for his master. 

"Sora, what's wrong?" asked Ed sadly. 

"The girl is gone. Wuya has her beheaded." said Sora with a sniff. 

"No way! That witch." gasped Danny in disbelief. 

"Oh, it's all my fault, you guys. I...I didn't even know her name." Sora apologized/said sadly. 

"You thought you have it rough? We don't know the names of her friends either!" said Naruto groaning. 

Sora hugs Simba, sadly. This was a sad day. Or was it?

--------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 5. How was that? Poor Sora. Anyways, until next chapter, review away, please. But no flames.


	7. Chapter 6: Cave of Wonders

Well, here's chapter 6 of _Kairi-Laddin. _Once I'm done with this, it's either back with _Kittens & Company_, Start on Chapter 7, or start on a parody of _Sleeping Beauty_. Now, enjoy!

Chapter 6: The cave of wonders.

In the dungeon under the palace somewhere, Kairi was struggling to get herself free of being chained to the wall. "Man! I should have known that he was the prince! I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to him!" The pink-clad girl groaned, still angry with herself.

"Don't be off guard for too long." A familiar old voice said.

Upon hearing that voice, Kairi looked up and smiled. The reason: she saw Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo (with the same hat Abu the Monkey has), Sonic, Pikachu and Donkey. Along with Ash, Ami, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell (A/N: From _Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi_), Dexter, Professor Genius, Melody (Ariel's daughter), Ami's cat, Tekirai, Amy Rose, Alice (from American McGee's Alice), Alphonse Elric and Riku from an overhead window. Ash, Ami, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Professor Genius and Riku were not only members of the second guard division, but also Kairi's friends. Yakumo, Atem, Mushra, Kutal, Sago and Koga just don't know it yet.

"Winry! June! Misaki! Shippo! Sonic! Pikachu! Donkey! Ash! Ami! Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup! Bell! Alice! Al! Dexter! Professor Genius! Melody! Amy! Tekirai! Riku!" said Kairi with a smile. "Boy, I am glad to see you. Winry, get me out of these things."

"Right." said Winry as she gets her lock-picking tools out.

"You really are stupid, Kairi. You got really off guard when you set your eyes on Sora." Riku laughed, as he and everyone else jumped/flew/leaped down.

Suddenly, Shippo pulled out a cloth, put it over his head, and imitated Sora, giving Kairi goo-goo eyes, and talking in gibberish in a fake adult male voice. He then threw the cloth down to the ground and yelled, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Geez, Shippo, calm down!" Bell told the fox demon child.

"Yeah. He was in trouble." Kairi said in agreement before she sighed happily. "But he was worth it."

"And so were Danny, Naruto and Edward." said June sighing at the thought of Danny Fenton.

"Yeah." Said Winry and Misaki at the thought of Edward Elric and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Just like my parents were in love with each other." Melody said, after hearing their sighs, as Winry started picking at the locks.

"And Ash and Ami, Al and Alice, Dexter and Blossom and Me and Tekirai, as well." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Not to mention me and Amy, and Donkey and Dragon." Sonic agreed.

"Plus some other relationships." Amy concluded in agreement.

"Enough bickering, guys. Unfortunately, we won't see those four again. I'm a street rat, remember? And you guys are commoners, and members of the guard. Not to mention, there's a law. He has to marry a princess. And his friends have to date only rich girls." Kairi explained

When Kairi finished explaining, Winry finally picked all of the locks that bound Kairi to the wall. After that, Kairi rubs her hands. The girls sigh sadly, knowing that they would never see those boys they fell in love with ever again.

"Man, we're bunch of fools." Misaki said sadly.

"You are only fools if you give up." A sinister female voice called out from the shadows. 

"Huh? Who's that?" asked Amy.

Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Ash, Ami, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell, Alice, Al, Dexter, Professor Genius, Melody, and Riku turned immediately around to see an old woman in a blue dress and black cloak with a wart on her nose. That woman was Yubaba.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

Yubaba couldn't help but answer. "I am Yubaba; a lowly prisoner like yourself. But together, maybe we can be more." The old lady told them.

"I don't know about this, Sonic." Amy said in concern. 

"She sounds like someone you can't trust." Professor Genius said with a frown. 

"Professor, quiet." Ash told Genius then the group turned their attention back to the figure.

"We're listening." Kairi said in interest.

Yubaba smiled and continued. "You see, there's a cave out in the desert, a cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." As she said that part, Yubaba took out a bunch of diamonds, emerald, rubies, etc. and showed them to the group, who looked at them in awe. The old lady then put the treasure away and turned his back to them. "There is more than enough to impress Prince Sora and his friends."

Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell looked at each other, unsure how to respond. What they didn't see was Reuben poking his head out of the back of Yubaba's cloak.

"Hey Wuya! Would you hurry it up? I am dying back here!" complained Reuben sweating madly.

Yubaba, who is really Wuya in disguise, punched Reuben right back into the cloak as Kairi spoke up.

"But the law said that only a princess can..." She began before Yubaba/Wuya interrupted her.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." She then does a wheezy snicker as she gave Kairii a smile, revealing a terrible set of teeth, much to Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell's disgust.

"But why do you want to share all that wonderful treasure with me?" Kairi questioned her.

"I need someone with strong legs and a strong back to get it, right?" Yubaba/Wuya said to Kairi.

"Okay, we're in." Kairi said.

"But one problem. There's no way out." Sonic stated.

"Yeah. The cave is out there, and we're in here." Amy agreed.

"Uh-uh-uh, my dear. Things aren't always what they seem." Yubaba/Wuya said as she pushed a brick with a cane, opening a secret passageway. With another smile, the old woman held out her hand. "So are you in or out?"

Kairi looked at her friends, who gave her a shrug. "I dunno..." Shippo said.

----------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, the gang (excluding Ash, Ami, Professor Genius, and Riku, who got back to the palace) traveled through the desert, where it was very windy, and sand blew everywhere. They headed to the place where Wuya had last called forth the Cave of Wonders. The disguised villain made the same way as before to call it forth.

Later, Kairi (carrying a pink backpack), Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo (who was in Kairi's backpack), Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu (Who was on June's shoulder), Tekirai (who was on Misaki's shoulder), Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell looked at the cave as it spoke.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Cave of Wonders guardian demanded in a booming voice.

Kairi was a bit frightened at first, but she summoned up the courage to speak up. "It is I, Kairi."

The Cave guardian looked at Kairi carefully, and then the cave spoke. "Proceed. But know this: Touch nothing but the lamp!" The cave boomed.

The Cave opened up with a roar. Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell saw a bunch of stairs leading down.

"Remember, my dear!" Yubaba/Wuya yelled over the roar. "First, get me the Lamp! And then you shall have your reward!"

Kairi nodded cautiously, and then spoke to Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell.

"Come on, guys." She said with a bit of courage.

The gang shivered in fear, but followed Kairi down the stairs anyway.

----------------------------------------

As they walked down the long staircase, Misaki spoke. "Let's all be careful. It looks like a long way down from here." She warned the others, referring to the steps if they made a wrong move.

Luckily, they were careful going down and soon came upon a room at the bottom of the stairs. They all looked astounded because of the fact that the room was filled to the top with every treasure known to man. Shippo looked the most greediest.

"Well, what do ya know?" Donkey asked.

"A whole bunch of gold!" Bell said in amazement.

"With a bunch of this stuff, any one of us could be richer than the king himself." Li said.

Suddenly, Donkey, Shippo and Pikachu ran for it to grab the nearest treasure. Luckily, Kairi and the others saw this and stopped them by grabbing the scruff of their necks.

"Shippo! Pikachu! No!" The gang yelled, holding Donkey, Shippo and Pikachu, making them run in place.

"Don't touch anything! We gotta find the Lamp." Kairi scolded them.

After a minute of struggling, Donkey, Shippo and Pikachu calmed down and sighed. The gang then moved on with Shippo and Pikachu slouching behind while Donkey came up to Kairi and the gang really fast. Unknown to the gang, something was spying on them from behind a big treasure box. The figure came out of the shadows, revealing that she was a twelve year old girl with short raven hair, gray eyes, a gray sweatshirt, short blue pants, and blue footwear.

With her is a buffalo-like creature with white fur, a black belly, six legs, two black horns, and a gray arrow going vertically down the middle his back and the top of his head.

After slouching a bit, Shippo's ears pricked up as if he sensed that someone was stalking him. "Huh?" He asked before turning around.

The girl and Bison hid before Shippo could see them. The fox demon child looked puzzled, but he continued following Kairi and the others. The girl and Bison resumed following him again. Shippo turned and the two hid again, but girl forgot to hide her hair. When Shippo saw this, he was alarmed and ran to Kairi, tugging on her pants leg.

"Kairi! Kairi!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo, will you knock it off? We're in the middle of a mission here." Kairi told him, not bothering to turn around.

Shippo then scowled, but he resumed following anyway. When he thought he heard something, the fox demon child immediately spun around as something jumped behind him. The girl then giggled silently and pulled on Shippo's stubby little tail. Shippo then spun around again and got into a karate stance as he breathed heavily through his teeth. The girl and Bison were once again hiding behind Shippo, and the girl took the fox demon child's hat and puts in on her own head as Shippo scowled. The Bison then tapped Shippo on the shoulder with his left front hoof, and Shippo turned in alarm, and he screamed upon seeing the two. When he screamed, the girl screamed, too.

Shippo then ran towards Kairi and the gang at high speed, and he literally ran headfirst into them, causing them all to form into a huge ball, and roll into the wall. Upon getting themselves out of their little "ball", the fox demon child leapt on Kairi and started jabbering on like crazy. "Geez, Shippo! What are you, crazy?!" The blue-eyed girl snapped angrily.

All Shippo did in response was turn Kairi 's head towards where the fox demon child was looking. Everyone else looked confused and turned to see the girl and Bison, peeking from behind the treasure, and they all looked astounded.

"Wow. Is that-?" Dexter began in amazement.

"A Sky-Bison!" Kairi said astounded as she stood up.

"Aw, and there's a cute little girl." Bubbles said.

Tekirai then stepped forward. "Come on, little fella. We're not gonna hurt you." The young cat said gently.

The girl and Bison got out, still cautious, and moved towards Kairi and the gang. "Who are you?" Bell asked nicely.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." The girl, now known as Hinata Hyuga, said.

"And this is Appa." Hinata added, introducing the Sky-Bison, known as Appa. Appa then licked Donkey.

"Sorry if we scared your friend, but I was only joking around. Here, little fella." Hinata finished as she took Shippo's hat off and handed it to Shippo, who only snarled at the girl and Bison.

"Hey! Knock it off, Shippo! They're not gonna bite!" Kairi scolded.

June took the hat calmly, and dusted it off. The Asian girl then handed the hat to Shippo. "There you go." June said with a smile to Shippo, who took the hat in a snatch.

The fox demon child then glared daggers at Hinata and Appa and snapped at them in his random language. Hinata and Appa, seeming offended, began to walk off sadly.

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't go!" Kairi called after the two, who looked back at the gang. "Maybe you can help us?"

Hinata gasped in excitement after the question. "Really?! Yay!" She exclaimed happily as she and Appa ran over to them before Hinata gave them a friendly hug.

"Whoa! Okay, okay! We're friends now!" Blossom exclaimed with a laugh. Hinata then lets go.

"You see, we're looking for this lamp." Buttercup said.

"Hey, we know where it is!" Hinata said as she gets on the Appa's back.

"Follow us!" Hinata said as she gives the 'follow me' hand signal. Then, Appa flew towards a hallway.

"Come on, guys!" Kairi exclaimed to the gang, and with that, they followed their new allies.

----------------------------------

A while later, the gang entered a giant underground cavern. Rainbow pointed to a big pillar with stairs going up to the top of it. The stairs and pillar seemed to be surrounded by water with stones used as stepping-stones. A beam of light shined on top of the pillar. Kairi saw the light and she, Winry, June and Misaki began to step on the stones.

"Stay here, guys. That goes for you, too, Pikachu and Shippo." Kairi ordered as she, Winry, June and Misaki continued going across the stones 'bridge'.

"Aw, nuts." Shippo said with a frown as he sat down with a thud.

The girls then stopped for a minute and looked at Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell. "And guys? Keep an eye on them." The pink-clad warrior ordered.

The twelve saluted. "You got it, Kai- Oh, look; a penny!" Bubbles exclaimed, looking down at the ground with a smile when she saw a head's-up penny at her feet.

"BUBBLES!" Everyone besides Shippo yelled.

Bubbles sweatdropped as she giggled nervously. "Heh heh. My bad!" She said with a nervous toothy grin.

Everyone rolled their eyes as the girls continued to go across the 'bridge'. Shippo then turned around and he saw something that made his eyes widen in amazement. What he saw was a mean-looking statue holding out what must have been the biggest jewel that the fox demon child had seen in his life. As Shippo walked slowly toward it, a reflection of the jewel could be seen in both of his eyes as he licked his own teeth greedily. Unaware of this, the girls had reached the stairs and began to climb them very quickly.

Hinata and the others turned around and yelped when they saw Shippo heading towards the jewel. The fifthteen then grabbed Shippo, making him struggle to go further towards the jewel.

Still unaware of this, the four girls have reached the top of the pillar. Once there, they saw what looked like an oil lamp. Kairi then picked it up, and looked at in confusion.

"This is it?" asked Kairi laughing as she puts the lamp in her backpack. 

"Man, this is what we came down here to..."

Winry interrupts June as he sees the action going down downstairs. He gasped as he sees that Shippo broke free of Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell, Hinata and Appa's grasp and ran towards the statue, laughing menacingly. "Shippo! NO!!!" Winry shouted.

Too late! Shippo grabbed the huge jewel and looked over it as he chuckled evilly.

"INFIDELS!" The cave's voice boomed, making Shippo snap out of his craze.

"Uh-oh..." Shippo said, realizing what he just did.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" The voice boomed once again as everyone looked around nervously.

Donkey then glared at Scorpio. "That's real smooth, Shippo!" Donkey congratulated sarcastically.

Shippo then chuckled nervously with a nervous toothy grin as he placed the jewel back where he found it. Just then, both the jewel and statue began to melt into lava, making Shippo yell out in fright, and he scurried off.

"Now you will never again see the light...of day!"

The girls backed away as flames roared up to where the lamp used to be. Kairi and the other girls run down the stairs but they turned into a ramp, forcing them to slide down it very fast. They soon went flying into the air. Next, the water turned into lava. Before they could meet a melting end, Appa came on flying and the girls landed on their backs. Luckily, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell were riding on Appa with Hinata. As for the Powerpuff Girls, they're flying, using their powers.

Meanwhile, Shippo hopped from rock to rock, but he screamed as they began to explode into lava. When the rock he was standing on was about to explode, Hinata flew Appa over and Kairi grabbed the fox demon child by the arm in the nick of time when the last rock exploded.

"Let's get outta here, guys!" Bell yelled.

"You got it! Appa! Yip yip!" Hinata exclaimed.

They began to fly back through the caves, dodging collapsing walls and falling debris. Shippo began to panic, and jumped onto Kairi's head, pulling the goggles over her blue eyes.

"Shippo! Shippo, this is no time to panic!" Kairi snapped as she took Shippo off her head, and pulled her goggles off from over his eyes and up to her forehead again.

Winry then tapped Kairi on the shoulder. "Uh- Kairi?" She said nervously, pointing to a wall ahead of them.

"Start panicking!" Donkey yelled with a panicked voice. With that, Kairi, Shippo, Winry, June, Misaki, Pikachu, Tekirai, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Dexter, Melody, Alphonse, Alice and Bell screamed in panic while waving their arms wildly with their eyes closed.

"Quick! Down, Appa!" Hinata ordered.

Just as they were about to crash, Appa and the Powerpuff Girls dove downward and headed into the treasure cave. The lava poured out after them, engulfing all the treasure in the room. The gang soon arrived back at the entrance.

----------------------------------

Outside, the Cave of Wonders roared in anger and was about to close. Appa and his passengers were about to get to the top when a boulder dropped on top of the bison and Hinata, knocking them to the ground. Luckily, the Powerpuff Girls flew out of the cave while Kairi and the others jumped, grabbing onto a rock wall, almost to the entrance. As the girls held on for dear life, they looked up to see Yubaba/Wuya at the top, within reach.

"Help us out!" Misaki yelled.

"Throw me the lamp!" Yubaba/Wuya demanded, reaching his hand out, expecting Kairi to hand the lamp over.

"We can't hang on any longer! Give us your hand!" Amy yelled, holding onto Sonic's hand, which held onto Bell's hand, which held onto Pikachu's tail, with his hand held onto Tekirai's tail, with her mouth held onto Melody's shirt, with her hand held on to Donkey's tail, with his mouth holding onto June, who's holding on to Winry's leg, with her holding onto Misaki's leg, with her hand holding onto Kairi's leg while Kairi held her hand up for Yubaba/Wuya.

"First, give me the lamp and then I'll get you out!"

Kairi groaned, putting his own hand into his pants pocket, and he took out the lamp. He then held it up for Yubaba/Wuya, who quickly snatched it.

"It's mine!" The villain laughed evilly as he held the lamp above his head. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!"

The evil woman looked down to see that Shippo was helping the others out of the cave. But just then, Yubaba/Wuya kicked the fox demon child out of the way. The Powerpuff Girls luckily got Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, and Bell out before they were knocked away, and the gang skidded aside a bit. Yubaba/Wuya then grabbed Kairi and held her up by the shirt.

"What are you doing?!" The white-shoed boy yelled.

"Giving you your reward." Yubaba/Wuya said with a smirk. Then, much to Kairi and everyone else's horror, the evil woman spoke in her normal voice as she pulled out a red lightsaber. "Your eternal reward."

Kairi closed her own eyes tightly and prayed quietly that there would be an escape from having her fate concealed. Just then, when Yubaba/Wuya was about to stab Kairi, Shippo came out of nowhere and bit Wuya on the lightsaber-holding hand really hard. The villain screamed in pain and dropped Kairi, who fell back into the cave. Wuya then grabbed Shippo and threw him in just as Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell jumped/flew in after the two. They fell to what seemed to be to their doom, but luckily, Hinata and Appa caught Kairi and the gang just in time. However, Kairi fell into unconsciousness beforehand because she hit her head on the wall from falling.

Back up above, the Cave of Wonders roared one last time before sinking back into the sand where it came from. All was calm once more.

Wuya laughed evilly as he magically changed back from his human disguise. "It's mine! It's all mine!" He said in glee.

But when she dug into her pocket, she felt nothing but air. "Huh?" She exclaimed before looking through his pocket. "Where is it?" The sinister witch looked in every pocket, but she couldn't find the lamp. "No. NOOOO!"

As she fell to her knees, Wuya's last shocked 'NOOOO!' echoed into the night.

-------------------------------------

Well, there you have it; chapter 6 of _Kairi-laddin_! How was that so far? Anyways, until chapter 7, review away please! But no flames!

Oh. And if you want me to tell you the cast of my Sleeping Beauty parody, Here it is:

Aurora: Blair Flannigan  
Prince Phillip: Hoagie Gilligan  
Flora: Snoopy  
Fauna: Cream the Rabbit (What? I'm up for adding a bit of a Snoopy x Cream thing in there)  
Merryweather: Stitch  
King Stefan: Roxas  
The Queen: Naminé  
King Hubert: Axel (as Hoagie's older bro.)  
Maleficent: Vicky (Fairly OddParents version, with magic powers of her own)  
Diablo (Maleficent's raven): Team Meanies (from Pokémon Mystery Dungeons.)

Extras for Snoopy, Cream and Stitch: Pikachu, Tekirai, Gordon Quid, Garfield, Monroe and Fu Dog

Blair's friends: Juniper Lee and Kairi  
Hoagie's friends: Danny Fenton and Sora

Minions: Pain, Panic, Scorpio, Leroy, and various evil Lilo and Stitch OCs

Woodland Creatures: Various Pokemon

The Horse: Donkey from Shrek

The guards in Stefan's castle: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee, Riku, Edward Elric, Terra, Rose and Knuckles.


	8. Chapter 7: Friend like me!

Here's Chapter 7! This chapter, we meet the all-powerful genie! Oh, and Neros, I like CreamXSnoopy and CreamXShadow, too. Don't worry, Shadow will make an appearance in future chapters of Kairi-Laddin, plus he'll be an extra with Snoopy, Cream and Stitch in my _Sleeping Beauty_ parody. Now, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Friend like me!

Back at the palace of Cartoonia, Sora was in his room, with Simba, Ed, Winry and Naruto being the only ones comforting him, until Atem, Yakumo, Ash, Ami, Professor Genius, Mushra, Riku and Koga came in.

"Sora?" Yakumo asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Mom, Dad, guys." Sora said almost starting to cry, "Wuya has done something … awful."

"Do not worry, son. We will get it straight." Atem said, trying to cheer up his son.

Then, Yakumo sat next to Sora, and said, "Now tell us all about it…"

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back with our heroes, Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell, Hinata and Appa layed on the ground unconscious, until everyone, except for Kairi, woke up.

"Kairi, are you all right?" Pikachu said, crying in hopes to wake Kairi up. 

"Kairi, wake up!" yelled Buttercup. 

"Not too loud, Buttercup! You may knock her out again!" protested Blossom. 

"I'm up." Kairi said with a groan as her eyes slowly opened. 

"Kairi, you're alright!" June said excited. 

"What happened?" 

"Well, the cave collapsed, the woman who double-crossed us took the lamp, and now we're all left for dead in here." explained Winry with a frown. 

Kairi looks up and sure enough, she sees that they're all trapped. 

"Oh no!" Al exclaimed.

"We're trapped!" Donkey said.

Then angrily, Kairi shakes her fist at the entrance uselessly. "That double-crossing two-faced son-of-a-jackal!" 

"Forget it, Kairi. Whoever she is, she's long gone with that lamp." said Dexter sadly.

"Don't bet on it." Shippo said with a smirk. "I believe this belongs to you?"

With a smirk, Shippo takes out something from out of nowhere. Kairi looks surprised to see that it is the lamp.

"Why you little thief!" laughed Kairi in delight as she takes the lamp from Shippo

"I don't see why that hag would try to kill you over a lamp." said Amy looking the box over.

"Oh, this is no ordinary lamp, I assure you." said Hinata with a mysterious smile. 

"Hey, I think I see something written here, but it's hard to make out." Kairi said as she rubbed the lamp. Suddenly the lamp begins began glowing and it shot out fireworks, and the shock of it cause Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell, Hinata and Appa to hide behind a boulder, leaving Kairi holding on to the out of control lamp.

Then a figure burst out of it hidden in smoke, and then stretched out and the figure appeared to look like a young teenage boy with brown hair, a muscular stomach and had a white wisp instead of legs. He was wearing a black turtleneck tanktop, black knuckle gloves and blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was known as JJAPrice15. But friends call him Jacob.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…OY!" Jacob shouted, "Ten thousand years can give ya such a crick in the neck." He spoke with a Jesse McCartney-esque voice to Kairi and her friends.

"Hang on a second!" He said grabbing Kairi and hung her by the hood of her dress on a pointed rock. Jacob then grabbed his head pulled it off his body turned it around.

"WHOA, WHOA! Man does it feel good to be outta there. Hiya it's nice to be back ladies and gentleman. Hey where ya from? whatcha name kid?" he asked Kairi who just got herself loose.

"Uh, uh, Kairi." Kairi said.

"Kairi! Well hello Kairi, nice to have you on the show. Can we call ya Kai, or maybe just Ri, or how bout' laddy? Jacob said as he became dressed in Scottish attire. "Sounds like here boy, come on Laddy." He said as he transformed into a dog.

"Whoa, I've must've hit my head harder than I thought." Kairi said.

"You, and me both Kairi." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded as she, Dexter, Bubbles, Bell, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse and Melody glare angrily at Buttercup while Hinata rolled her eyes and Appa yawned.

"Do you smoke, mind if I do?" Jacob asked as he started laughing and he turned back to his original form giving Shippo, Pikachu, Tekirai, Sonic, Amy and Donkey quite a scare. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry little guys, didn't mean to scare ya." He apologized.

"Jacob!" Hinata called out to Jacob in excitement.

Jacob turned to see Hinata and Appa, and smiled happily, showing that they've seen each other before. "Appa! Hinata! I haven't seen you guys in a few millennia, give me some high fives, yeah! Yo! Yo!" He said as he and Hinata gave each other a best friends handshake. Jacob then looks down to Kairi. "Say, you look a lot smaller than my last master, either that or I'm gettin bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?" he asked Kairi and her friends.

"Wait a minute. Kairi's your master?" Bubbles and Bell both asked.

"That's right! She can be taught!" Jacob replied, slapping a diploma in Kairi's hand and a mortarboard on her head. "What do you wish of me? THE EVER IMPRESSIVE," he turned into and said with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

He then became incased inside a small cube. "THE LONG CONTAINED," he strained while trying to break free.

He broke out and held up a ventriloquist's dummy look-alike. "Often imitated, but never duplicated…"

Jacob made multiplied copies of himself as he zipped around the cave. "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated!" the duplicates called out.

"JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob! The Genie! Of! The Lamp!" Jacob shouted like a ring announcer at a boxing match. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!" he shouted as Ed Sullivan.

"Whoa, whoa! Wish Fulfillment?" Kairi inquired.

"That's three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Jacob said turning into a slot machine, and three Jacobs appear in the windows. "That's it, three!" he said as three Jacobs come out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno, Dos, Tres!". He then transformed into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions or exchanges for refunds."

"Hah, now I know I'm dreaming." Kairi whispered to her friends.

"Duh!" June mumbled to herself.

"Mmmmhmm." Pikachu and Tekirai said in agreement.

"Master!" Jacob said flying into the air, "I don't think you realize what you've got here. So why don't you and your peeps ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities." Jacob said as the room filled with a bright light.

Jacob: _**Well Xehanort had them forty Heartless, that gave Guru Pathik a thousand tales**_

_**But Master you're in luck 'cause up your sleeve, you got a brand of magic that never fails!**_

Jacob creates forty shadowy Heartless that surround Kairi and her friends. Jacob pops out of Kairi's shirt (**DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!!!**) and his arms come out of Kairi's sleeves and began pummeling the Heartless into submission.

_**You got some power in your corner now**_

A boxing ring appears with Kairi in a corner being massaged by Jacob in a trainer's outfit and fanned by Pikachu and Tekirai.

_**Now heavy ammunition in your camp!**_

_**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**_

Jacob turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes high in the air.

_**See all ya gotta do is rub that lamp**_

_**And I'll say:**_

He then appears inside the lamp, grabs Kairi's hand and rubs the lamp with it.

_**Miss Kairi, sir**_

_**What will your pleasure be?**_

A table and chairs appears under the group and Jacob writes some stuff down on a notepad as a waiter.

_**Let me take your order, jot it down**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

_**No, no, no!**_

_**Life is your restaurant**_

Jacob appears as a plate of chicken.

_**And I'm your maitre'd!**_

_**C'mon whisper what it is ya want**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

Jacob returns to normal size and duplicates into four. And they began giving Kairi a shave, haircut, and manicure.

_**Yes mam, we pride ourselves on service**_

_**You're the boss, the queen, the Shah!**_

_**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**_

Kairi appears in a comfy chair, surrounded by gold and Blossom, Dexter, Alice and Al fan her with palm tree leaves, Winry, June and Misaki feeding her grapes, grudgingly, Shippo, Donkey, Pikachu and Tekirai lied in her lap and the others are sitting down minding their own business. Then Jacob fills the room with Baklava.

_**How 'bout a little more Baklava?**_

Kairi appears standing on top of a giant letter "A" above a ton of food piled up.

_**Have some of column A**_

Kairi falls from "A" and lands on top of another pile of food with a "B" on it.

_**Try ALL of column B**_

Kairi falls from there, but lands on a pillow poofed up by Jacob.

_**I'm in the mood to help ya, girl!**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

Jacob opens his mouth and his tongue turns into a staircase and a miniature Jacob walks out from it dressed in a rich guy's suit that was white. As he does a little dance, his two giant hands pop up with drawn-on eyes.

Hands: _**Wah, wah, wah!**_

Jacob: _**Oh yeah…**_

Hands: _**Wah, wah, wah!**_

Jacob: _**Alright…**_

Hands: _**Wah, wah, wah!**_

Jacob: _**Oh no!**_

_**Do, do, do, do, ba, ba, boop!**_

The hands surround him and compress him into nothing.

_**Can your friends do this?**_

Jacob sang as he took off his head, creates duplicates of it and begins juggling them.

_**Can your friends do that?**_

Jacob sang as he tosses the heads to Kairi who began juggling them.

_**Can your friends pull this…out of their little hat?**_

Jacob sang, pulling a Rabbit out of a black top hat.

_**Can your friends go POOF!**_

Jacob turned into a dragon that spit out fire, which turned into three hot guys.

_**Well looky here!**_

_**Ha, ha. Can your friends go Abracadabra, LETTERRIP!**_

_**And then make the sucker disappear? **_

_**Don't just sit there, slack-jawed, BUGGY-EYED!**_

_**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**_

Jacob sang as he stared at Kairi with a dropped jaw and his eyes popping out, before he shrunk himself and dove off of Juniper's hands like a diving board.

_**You got me bona-fide, certified**_

_**You got a genie for charge'd affairs!**_

Jacob sang as he transformed into a contract and wrapped himself around Kairi, then unwrapping himself causing Kairi to spin out of control until he stopped her.

_**I got the power to help ya out**_

_**So what ya wish I really want to know!**_

_**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**_

_**So all you got to do is rub like so, and oh!**_

Jacob pulls a list out of Kairi's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

_**Miss Kairi, sir, HAVE A WISH, OR TWO OR THREE!**_

Kairi got surround by the hot guys again and when she tried to kiss one of them, he turned into Jacob.

_**I'm on the job, ya big nabob!**_

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

_**You ain't never…**_

_**Had a…**_

_**Friend.**_

_**Like.**_

_**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**_

Then the whole room filled up with lights and dancers, while Winry, June, Misaki, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell and Hinata danced around, Kairi was being tossed up into the air by a bunch of elephants, while Shippo was scooping up gold into their hands, with Appa watching.

"_**You ain't never had a friend like me, YEAH!**_" Jacob finished singing, spinning like a cyclone, sucking everything away.

After the song was done a neon light saying applaud appeared above them and Hinata was the only one to applaud while everyone else was trying to regain their senses. But Shippo was emptying his pockets and noticed all the gold he scooped up was gone.

"So what'll be, Master?" Jacob asked Kairi.

"So let me get this strait." Kairi began, "You are going to grant me any three wishes I desire?"

"Ah… not quite." Jacob said, "There are a few provisos… a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like…?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, what can't you do?" June asked

"Well for starters." Jacob began, "Uh, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Jacob said chopping his own head off. "_So don't ask!_ Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," he said, kissing Kairi. "You widdle puddum, there." Jacob said pinching Kairi's face, "**RULE NUMBER THREE**: _I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…__**I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" **_Jacob said acting like a zombie. "Beyond that, ya got it." Jacob says bowing to Kairi.

Kairi thought for a minute and finally spoke up. "Provisos?" she asked. "Now what the heck does that mean?"

"He means limitations, Kairi," Blossom answered.

"On wishes?" June asked. "Hah, some all powerful genie," she mocked Jacob.

"Yeah, he can't even bring the dead back from the dead," Tekirai said with a bit of laughter. At that moment, Jacob began to feel a little ticked off and his eyes stared firmly towards them.

"I don't know, guys," Kairi began. "He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Look's like we're gonna have to find a way out of here ourselves…" As Kairi and her friends began to walk away, Jacob turned gigantic and stomped his foot down in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks. But little did he know of that Kairi and her friends were expecting him to do that.

"Excuse me?" Jacob scoffed. "Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here?!" he said, unaware of the looks Kairi and her friends were exchanging to each other. "And all of a sudden you and your peeps are walking out on me? I don't think so, girl, not right now. **YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES, SO SIDDOWN!!!**"

Jacob shrunk down to human size, grabbing the gang and sat them on Appa.

"Now in case of emergencies," Hinata began, "the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!"

"Keep your hands and arms inside the Sky-Bison at all times, cause'…we're…OUTTA HERE!!!" Jacob added as Appa blasted out of the sand dunes and flew off into the desert sky.

----------------------------------

Here's chapter 7. Next chapter, Kairi will make her first wish. Oh. And some roles from that Sleeping Beauty parody of mine. Here's the cast:

Aurora: Blair Flannigan  
Prince Phillip: Hoagie Gilligan  
Flora: Snoopy  
Fauna: Cream the Rabbit (Up for adding a bit of a Snoopy x Cream thing in there?)  
Merryweather: Stitch  
King Stefan: Mario  
The Queen: Peach  
King Hubert: Axel (as Hoagie's older bro.)  
Maleficent: Vicky (Fairly OddParents version, with magic powers of her own)  
Diablo (Maleficent's raven): Team Meanies (from Pokémon Mystery Dungeons.)

Extras for Snoopy, Cream and Stitch: Pikachu, Tekirai, Shadow the Hedgehog, Gordon Quid, Garfield, Monroe and Fu Dog

Blair's friends: Juniper Lee, Kairi and Namine  
Hoagie's friends: Danny Fenton, Sora, and Roxas

Minions: Pain, Panic, Scorpio, Leroy, and various evil Lilo and Stitch OCs

Woodland Creatures: Various Pokemon

The Horse: Donkey from Shrek

The guards in Stefan's castle: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee, Riku, Edward Elric, Terra, Rose and Knuckles.

Anyways, until chapter 8, review away please! But no flames!


	9. Chapter 8: Desires and Plots

Yo guys. Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 8 of Kairi-Laddin. In this chapter, Kairi makes her first wish. As for the characters that will appear in this chapter, it's a surprise. Later on, I'll tell you an extraordinary secret. Now, Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Plot's and Desires

Back at the palace of Cartoonia, in the throne room, Atem, Yakumo, Sora, Ash, Ami, Professor Genius, Mushra, Kutal, Sago, Chazz, Riku and Koga stand there talking to Wuya, who was bowing to them.

"Wuya, this is an outrage! If it weren't for all your years of Royal Service…" Atem scolded at Wuya, before calming down.

"From now on, you are to discuss sentencing prisoners with either me or Atem, before they are beheaded." Yakumo finished where Atem left off.

"I assure you, Queen Yakumo. It won't happen again." Wuya apologized, hiding the truth about trapping Kairi and the others in the cave. However, Ash, Ami, Professor Genius, Chazz, Mushra and Riku were suspicious about Wuya's actions, and that Kairi's still alive.

"It better not! Or I'll…." Mushra started to say angrily at Wuya, until Yakumo had to cut in.

"Mushra, please calm down!" Yakumo ordered her second captain. Then she smiled and putted Sora and Wuya's hands together. "Sora. Wuya. Let's put this whole thing behind us, please?" She asked gently.

"My humble apologies to you as well, Prince Sora." Wuya said, taking Sora's hand.

"At least one good thing will come out of my arranged marriage," Sora said, yanking his hand out of Wuya's grip. "When I become King, I will have the power to get rid of _you_!"

"Yes, all better now, I think it's best if we get back to this suitor business, Sora…" Yakumo said as he turned to look at Sora, but saw he was storming out of the throne room so Yakumo and Atem run after him. "Sora!" Atem called out.

When the room was cleared, Wuya dropped her innocent look and put on an angry one, starting to grind her teeth in frustration. "If only I had gotten my hands on the lamp!"

"_I will have the power to get rid of you_," Reuben said, mimicking Sora. "AHH! I can't believe we still have to kiss up to that _chump_ King and his _chump_ Queen and that _chump_ son of theirs for the rest of our lives!" Reuben moaned.

"No, Reuben," Wuya interrupted. "Only until he finds a _chump_ wife. Then he'll have us banished, or worse…Have us beheaded!"

Both Wuya and Reuben shudder at the thought of that until Reuben came up with an idea. "Wait a minute, Wuya! What if YOU were the chump wife?"

"What?!" Wuya snapped, cleared insulted.

"Alright work with me here," Reuben continued. "Say you marry Danny, all right? Then…uh…You become Queen!"

Wuya thought for a moment and became intrigued with this idea. "Hmm, marry the whelp? I become Queen…This idea has a merit!"

"Yeah, merit!" Reuben said as he jumps onto Wuya's shoulder. "And then we drop the two in-laws and the husband off a cliff! YAAAAAAGHH ker-splat!" he acted it all out, jumping off of Wuya's shoulder and splats onto the ground, jumping back up.

"Ha ha ha oh, I love the way your foul little mind works, Reuben!" Wuya crackled. Then, as we zoom out, they both begin taking turns laughing mimicking each other's laughter.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, out in an oasis in the middle of a desert, Appa flies around it until he finally lands in it. "Thank you for choosin' Appa's Air Lines for all your travel needs," Hinata said, dressed as a female flight attendant. "Please remain seated until the sky-Bison has come to a complete _stop._ Thank you, thank you! Goodbye now, thank you, thank you, goodbye!" Hinata waved good-bye as Kairi of her friends slid off Appa.

"WELL, NOW! How about that, Ms. Doubting Mustafa?" Jacob challenged the gang as Hinata turned back to normal.

"Well, you sure showed us, Jacob," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you sure had us fooled," June added in an equally sarcastic manner.

"Hey guys!!!" a female voice called.

Kairi, Winry, June, Misaki, Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Donkey, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell, Jacob, Hinata and Appa turned around to see nine familiar figures.

The first figure was a twelve-year old girl with blond hair, a blue short-sleeved shirt, blue eyes, a cyan-colored skirt, and blue shoes. She was Kairi's sister, Maria.

The second figure was girl about the same age as Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell. She had brown hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and purple eyes. She wore a purple dress that had a black stripe going around the middle, and she also wore white socks and black ballet shoes. She was Bunny of the Powerpuff Girls.

The third figure was a reddish purple female dragon with yellow eyes. She was Donkey's wife, Dragon

The fourth figure was she's an eight-year-old girl with blue eyes, green hair with two red rose buds in them, a green jacket with a red ruby and yellow rims on it, a white dress with a flower-shaped skirt with green ends on it, white stocking and green shoes. She was the Seedrian girl, Cosmo.

The fifth figure was a golden yellow two-tailed fox wearing red sneakers. His name is Tails.

The sixth figure was a Dalmatian puppy with a red collar, and a ring around his left eye, showing that his name was Patch, Kairi's dog.

The seventh figure was a fourteen-year-old boy with messy dark brown hair, round glasses, green eyes, a red and black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was Harry Potter, Kairi's old friend.

The eighth figure was a humanoid rabbit that was covered in light orange fur with some dark orange around the tip of her ears, around her eyes, and along the top of her head and white fur was around her muzzle. She had soft brown eyes and wore white gloves. She also wore a red dress and shoes that were yellow and orange-red in color. Around her neck was what appeared to be a sky blue tie (which was an odd thing for a girl to wear) but it was spread out along her chest making an upside-down "V" shape. Her name was Cream the Rabbit.

The final figure was a black hedgehog with a white-furred emerald-shaped chest, emerald-green eyes, white stripes on his arms and white streaks in his spiky hair. He wore white gloves with black rims, and black, white and black hover shoes. Why, this figure was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

(A/N: SURPRISE!!!!!!)

"Tails?! Cosmo?! Cream?! Shadow?!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed in surprise.

"Dragon?!" Donkey exclaimed in surprise.

"Bunny?!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bell exclaimed in surprise.

"Maria?! Patch?! Harry?!" Kairi exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shippo asked.

"We're here to help you get Prince Sora and his friends." Cream answered.

"Thanks. We'll need all the help we can get." Melody said happily.

Patch suddenly went to Kairi, knocking her down and licking her on the cheek, making her laugh.

"Okay, Patch. I missed you, too. Now get off." Kairi said while laughing. Patch then got off Kairi, who got up. "Good Boy.

"I missed you, Kairi." Maria and Harry both said.

"I missed you, too, guys." Kairi said back. Then she turned to Jacob and began, saying, "Now about my three wishes, Jacob…"

"Uh, dost my ears deceive me? Three?" Jacob asked as he stuck a horn into this right ear. "You're down by ONE, girl!" Jacob shouted, shoving his index finger in Kairi's face.

"Oh-no, Kairinever actually wished to get out of the cave," June smirked, "You did that all on your own."

At that moment Jacob's jaw dropped wide open. "I can't believe I fell for the old Reverse-Psychology Trick!" he shouted at himself. "Well, I'm feelin' sheepish…" Jacob sighed, transforming into a sheep. "Alright, you ba-a-a-ad girl! But no more freebies!"

"Fair deal," Kairi shrugged. "So…three wishes. They'd have to be good…"

"Well in your wishes, if they are good ones, can they include all of us?" June asked.

"Yeah girl, I mean we got you out of tight spots so you owe us big time!" Donkey added with Sonic, Pikachu, Shippo, Winry, and Misaki nodding excitedly.

"I know! I know guys!" Kairi waved her hands in front of her. "It's just I never thought wishing a wish would be so difficult! What would you wish for, JJ?" Kairi asked as Jacob was relaxing by resting in a hammock, which he magically made. Rather happy to be out of the lamp.

"Me?" Jacob asked, falling to the ground, caught off guard by Kairi's question. "No one's ever asked me that before…Well, in my case…ah, forget it!"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Forget it," Jacob groaned, sadly.

"Come one man, tell us," Harry asked persistently.

NL turned to the group with half-opened eyes, took a deep breath and sighed, "_…Freedom…_"

Kairi pulled out the lamp, "You're a prisoner?"

"It's all part of the whole genie-gig," Jacob shrugged, who grew gigantic, his body became darker and the sky turned starry, "**PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!**" he roared with an echoing voice with lights flashing everywhere and then he vanished back into the lamp, until Shippo took the top off it and everyone saw Jacob crammed inside of it.

"_Itty-bitty living space!_" Jacob said with a tiny voice.

"NL…that must be terrible," Winry gasped.

"What a bummer," Sonic and Donkey added.

"How tragic…" Amy said dramatically as she held up a Shakespeare skull.

Then, Jacob popped out of the lamp again, "But, oh…to be free!" Jacob looked out into the sky. "Not to havin' to go 'POOF! What do ya need? POOF! What do ya need? POOF! What do ya need?!" Jacob said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared as he said each POOF! "Now to be my own Master! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Jacob said a little dramatically. But then, he literally sank back down to reality. "But who am I kidding?" Jacob sighed as he bonked his forehead with his hand. "Let's get real here. It's _never_ gonna to happen. JJAPrice15, wake up and smell Texas meals!" he sighed as he rested his head on his fists.

"Why not?" Maria and Shadow asked at once.

Jacob scoffed, "The only way I get out of this, is if my Master _wishes_ me out! So you can guess how often that's happened…" he grumbled the last part.

"I'll do it! I'll set you free!" Kairi said simply.

"Uh-huh, yeah right…" Jacob rolled his eyes. He turned his head into Pinocchio's and grew a long nose. Kairi pushed it back in and his head reverted back to normal.

"No really, I promise!" Kairi smiled. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free!" She held out her hand.

Jacob stared for a long time at Kairi, thinking if he could count on her to do it. Finally, he smiled, "Well, here's hopin'," Jacob said shaking Kairi's hand. "Now, let's make some MAGIC!" NL declared as he turned into a magician and many cards shot out of his sleeves and then turned back. "So how 'bout it. What is it YOU want most?"

"Well…there's…this…guy…" Kairi said embarrassingly.

"Eehhh!" Jacob made a buzzing sound like buzzer and his chest showed a heart with cross through it. "WRONG!" he shouted. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Jacob tapped Kairi's head. "Jeez, how may times to I hafta remind people about this?"

"Oh, but Jacob, you don't understand," Kairi said dreamingly. "He's smart… and fun…and…" she trailed off.

"Cute?" Hinata offered.

"HOT!" Kairi declared happily. Jacob smiled knowingly. "He's got these eyes that just…and this hair…wow and his smile!" Kairi sighed dreamingly.

"She isn't the only one in love. June, Winry, and I are in love with his friends." Misaki said happily. "Man, that Naruto is hot as well." 

"I can't stop thinking about Danny." June said smiling sheepishly. 

"Edward." Winry sighs happily. 

"Ami. C'est l'amour," Jacob spoke in French, wearing French attire and a toothpick in his mouth and sitting in a Parisian cafe was Shippo, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Shadow, Donkey, Dragon, Pikachu, Tekirai, Alice, Alphonse, Melody, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Maria, Harry, Patch, Hinata and Appa.

"But he's a prince. He and his friends are strict to a law made by King Atem and Queen Yakumo …To even have any chance; we'd have to be…" June said before Kairi interupted.

"Hold it, June. Hey, Jacob…can you make me a princess?" Kairi asked.

Jacob opened a book called _Royal Cookbook_ and began reading. "Okay let's see…Chicken ala King?" he smiled as he pulled out Chicken Little wearing a crown on his head. "Nope. Alaskan King Crab?" he asked, he yelped as Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid_ pinched his finger. "OW! I hate it when they do that! Cesar Salad?" An arm and dagger popped out of the book, causing Jacob to shriek. "EYAAGH! Et tu Brute! Ah-ha! To make a princess…" Jacob looked slyly to Kairi. "Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Jacob, I wish for you to make me a princess!" Juniper declared dramatically.

"All right! YO! YO! HOO! HOO!" Jacob shouted as he takes on square shoulders and looked like Arsenio Hall and then poofs himself as a tailor/fashion designer and spoke with a cheesy Russian accent, "First this pink dress, white shirt and purple pants combo is much too last century. What are we trying to say with these goggles, rebel? No! Let's work with me here," Jacob said measuring up Kairi and ended up tying the tape measure into a bow across her torso. Then, he poofed her into now wearing a fancy white dress, white gloves, a pink cape and a crown. "Ooh, I like it. Muy macha," Jacob said to Kairi, who was admiring herself in the mirror.

"Uh, you're forgetting something." Harry said unhappily.

"Yeah, what about us?" June, Winry, Misaki, Maria, and almost the whole group asked with a frown.

"Oh yes. Here we go!" Jacob said. Then, he made All of Kairi's friends (excluding, Donkey, Shippo, Patch, Pikachu, Tekirai and Dragon) princess' friends-like clothing.

"All right," Winry said smiling at his new wardrobe. 

"Danny is going to be so impressed." June agreed. 

"All right!" cheered Misaki.

Next, he turned Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Shadow into humans. Sonic is now a blue spiky haired boy wearing a blue tuxedo. Amy is now a pink haired girl with a pink dress. Tails is now an orange haired boy with an orange tuxedo. Cosmo is now a green haired girl with a green dress. Cream is now a cream haired girl with a orange dress. Shadow is now a black and red haired boy with a black tuxedo.

"WOW!!!!" They all said in unison.

"I can't believe we're human, Sonic!" Amy said happily.

"Neither do I, Amy." Sonic replied.

"Ah yes, you kids look stylin'," Jacob said, making pointing gestures. "But Kairi, your look is still missing something…What does it say to me? It says…Mode of Transportation! 'Scuse me, Fox boy!" Jacob whistled. "Little fox! Over here!"

"I'm outta here!" Shippo exclaimed, trying to run away. But Hinata caught him and Appa flew him over to Jacob. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Jacob magiced up a game show set, where Jacob is the host and Kairi is standing behind a podium with "Kai" on it. "And what better way to make your grand debut in Cartoonia, then riding your very own…brand new…camel? Watch out, they spit!" he said as Shippo turned into a brown camel. "Hmm…not enough." Jacob snapped his fingers and Shippo turned into a brown stallion. "Still not enough. Let me see. Ah no, what do I want…let's see…" Then Jacob magic zapped Shippo, causing Shippo to turn into all sorts of animals or other things you use to get around until Shippo transformed back to his normal self. Then Jacob got an idea. "Yes!" Jacob shouted and Shippo tried backing away, slightly worried, "**HE'S AN ESALALUMBO SHIMIN DUMBO!!**" And with that, Shippo had turned into an elephant, "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out." Hinata was unlucky however because he was at the bottom of Shippo's foot trying to pull himself out.

"Oh man, you weigh a ton!" Hinata wheezed as she finally pulled herself out from under Shippo's size 46 foot.

Shippo looked at his reflection in a pond and freaked out at his appearance. He began climbing up a tree but the tree fell over because of his weight he was putting on it. "I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"Wow, Shippo," Kairi said, petting Shippo's trunk. "Looking good."

"Now, as for the others…" Jacob said. Then, he magically transformed Donkey, Pikachu, and Tekirai. Pikachu is now a Raikou, Tekirai is now a Suicune and Donkey is now a white stallion (A/N: Just like in Shrek 2).

"Donkey! You're a…" Misaki started to say.

"Stallion, baby!" Donkey exclaimed happily.

"You look great, Tekirai, or should I say Suicune." Pikachu said.

"You really think so?" Tekirai said, while blushing.

Even if he's a Stallion now, Dragon still recognizes Donkey.

"We all look good, guys." Kairi exclaimed happily.

"She's got the outfit. She's got the associates, she's got the animals, but we're not through yet!" Jacob said, "Hang on to your crown, kid, cuz we're gonna make you a star!" Jacob shouted as he whipped up some more magic and fireworks shot out of the oasis.

-----------------------------

Well, that's chapter 8. Finally. Are you surprised?

Kairi: Yep. I'm happy to see Maria, Patch and Harry again.

Maria: Good to hear it.

Harry: Brilliant.

Me: Well, until chapter 9, read and review and NO FLAMES!!! Oh. And here's an exciting secret. 2, actually.

Hinacchio

Pinocchio: Hinata Hyuga

Extras: Kairi, Ben Tennyson and Alphonse Elric

Jiminy Cricket: Tails, Ramon, Blossom and Dexter

Geppetto: JJAPrice15 (me)

Figaro: Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie

Cleo: Nemo

Stromboli: Pete

Honest John: Mr. Krabs

Gideon: Dopey

The Blue Fairy: Yakumo

The Coachman: Eddy

Lampwick: Jack Spicer, Rika Monaka, Joey Wheeler, Rose, Jake Long, Mai Valentine

Monstro: Monstro (I decided to have it stay the same)

The Little Mermaid: Crossover Edition

Ariel: Kairi  
Eric: Sora  
King Triton: Atem

Flounder: Goofy and Donald  
Extras: Bert and Lisa (from The Raccons; as Mer-Raccons)

Sebastian: Mr. Krabs

Scuttle: Ben and Gwen Tennyson

Grimsby: Mushra  
Ursula: Azula

Flotsam and Jetsam: Flotsam and Jetsam (Stay the same)

Max: Pluto

Carlotta: Yakumo

Chef Louie: Homer Simpson


End file.
